SEXO ESCANDALOSO durante 500 YEARS OF SOLITUDE
by Beth Warlow
Summary: Klaus y Caroline se encuentran en el bosque, y Klaus le pide honestidad a cambio de dejar morir en paz a Katherine... ¿Sin palabras se demostraran sus sentimientos? Version Mejorada...
1. Amor?

**Hola, sé que tengo otros dos fics en progreso pero no me pude aguantar de escribir este cuando vi el capítulo "500 Years of Solitude", me enoje un poco como son capaces de mostrarnos escenas de sexo Elena-Stefan, Elena-Damon, Bonnie-Jeremy, Jeremy-Anna, Jeremy-Vicky, Stefan-Katherine, Damon-Katherine, Katherine-Mason, Klaus-Haley (esa la odie), etc. etc. pero nos estaban privando de esta ¡solo nos dejaron ver el beso! Así que ahí les va mi versión de lo que paso en el bosque, espero les guste... Leí un fic escrito por Kjasama que tiene el punto de vista de Klaus y voy a tomar ideas de ahí para mejorar mi propia versión desde el punto de vista de Caroline.**

* * *

Todos estaban teniendo "sexo escandaloso", Stefan con Katherine, Bonnie con Jeremy, Elena con Damon incluso Matt quien paso el verano con Rebeca viajando y teniendo sexo hasta con Nadia la hija de Katherine. Pero yo no, todavía no. Pero con QUIEN estaba pensando tener "sexo escandaloso". ¡No! ¡Tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza! ¿Qué era lo que pensando? No podía estar pensando en EL. Tyler y yo habíamos terminado, y había estado un poco destrozada por eso.

Estaba en el bosque buscando a Matt, a quien Nadia había encerrado en la caja fuerte y enterrado en el bosque, cuando:

— Hola, Caroline — dijo sonriendo con sus irresistibles hoyuelos y su seductor acento inglés… me derretía… que pero que estaba yo pensando, sacudí mi cabeza.

— Klaus — murmure, estaba realmente sorprendida. — Lo siento. Enterraron vivo Matt. No tengo tiempo para charlar — dije fríamente y corrí a velocidad vampírica para alejarme de ahí.

Me persiguió a la misma velocidad, cuando me alcanzó, pregunto — ¿No tienes una pizca de curiosidad sobre porque estoy aquí?

— Literalmente me esfume al ver tu cara, así que no. — respingue con sequedad

Serenamente me dijo — Damon me informo de que Katerina Petrova ha dado un giro trágico —

— ¡Así que estas aquí para regodearte al ver su próximo cadáver, para deleitarte con el final de quinientos años de venganza! ¡Genial! Ahora estoy incluso menos interesada — me sacaba el hígado pero me gustaba, así que antes de sucumbir ante él, hui a velocidad vampírica de ahí.

De nuevo me persiguió y agrego — Bueno, entonces tal vez estarías más interesada en hablar sobre Tyler —

— Está… le has… — OKEY. Tienes mi atención.

— No — dijo con aparente sorpresa, como pensando que como lo creía capaz de lastimarme, mediante haber matado a Tyler— Le eche con su ego un poco más que herido. Realmente debe odiarme. Pobre chico… La venganza, lo está consumiendo… He oído que han roto. — Agrego con media sonrisa.

— Porque le hice escoger entre su estúpida fantasía de venganza o yo, y eligió mal. Entonces te aconsejo que aprendas de sus errores y dejes que Katherine muera en paz. Morir ya es lo suficientemente malo. No es necesario meter las narices en ello — dije juzgándolo y volví a correr.

Esta vez tardo más en alcanzarme.

— ¡Matt! ¡Matt! — agudice mi oído para tratar de oír si Matt gritaba.

— ¿Me darías la misma oportunidad de elegir? —

— ¿Qué? — respondí, tartamudeando un poco.

— Si abandono mi venganza contra Katerina, ¿me ofrecerías hacer la misma elección que a Tyler?

—No... No sé a qué te refieres. — murmure como si no supiera de que hablaba, alejándome de el con lentitud

— Si, lo sabes. — dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a mí, con sonrisa seductora.

— No… no puedes hacerme esto— tartamudee nerviosa — No puedes simplemente aparecer y distraerme mientras mi amigo está en peligro. — agregue recuperando la compostura.

— Sabes que mientras has estado improvisando en todas las direcciones equivocadas, oí los gritos desesperados y lejanos de Matt —

— ¿Dónde? —

— No te preocupes, AMOR. Lo tengo cubierto. Confía en mí. El estará bastante feliz con su salvadora. — dijo sonriendo.

Comenzamos a caminar por el bosque. Hablando de nada importante.

— Así que el quarterback ha sido salvado ¿Ahora qué? — dijo de repente

— ¿No tienes una chica moribunda que castigar, por todos sus pecados? — le conteste cambiando el tema.

— Si, si tengo, pero por ti no lo hare — respondió mirándome con una sonrisa.

— ¿Así que viniste hasta Mystic Falls simplemente para retroceder cuando yo te lo pida? — le dije, sabiendo que no quería pensar en lo mucho que yo les gustaba.

— No. Vine hasta Mystic Falls para regodearme al ver un cadáver, como tú tan poéticamente dijiste, pero dejare de regodearme a cambio de una cosita. — dijo, dejando de caminar como si estuviera teniendo que pensarlo otra vez.

— ¿Y qué es? — Pregunte encarándolo.

— Quiero tu confesión —

— ¿Mi confesión? Yo no he hecho nada ¿Confesar sobre qué? — dije con una sonrisa como si hubiera dicho un chiste.

— Sobre mi… Tan pronto como acabemos con esto, me iré, y no volveré nunca. Nunca tendrás que volver a mirarme a los ojos y disfrazar nuestra conexión con hostilidad y repulsión. Nunca tendrás que detestar las partes oscuras de ti, que se preocupan por mí a pesar de todo lo que he hecho. Me iré, y serás libre. Solo… quiero que seas honesta conmigo. — dijo con tristeza, aproximándoseme.

— Estoy en la universidad. Estoy construyendo una vida por mí misma. Tengo planes y un futuro y cosas que quiero, y ninguna de esas cosas te implican a ti, Okey, ninguna…—pero que estaba yo diciendo, el si estaba abriendo su corazón ante mí y yo le decía esto. Sacudí mi cabeza.

— Ya veo — dijo con tristeza, casi susurrando.

— No, no lo haces porque, ¡sí!, yo disfrazo nuestra conexión con hostilidad, porque, ¡sí!, me odio a mí misma, por la verdad, así que si me prometes que te iras como dices y nunca volverás, entonces, ¡sí!, seré honesta contigo. Seré honesta contigo… sobre lo que quiero. — Respire profundamente esperando su respuesta.

Me miro desconcertado, con esa mueca suya de aguantar, como que había esperado que le dijera que no me dejara, que no se fuera… y luego agrego:

— Me iré, y nunca volveré, lo prometo… — aunque sonreía creo que él hubiera querido agregar que no volvería a menos que yo se lo pidiera… no lo dijo pero su mirada me lo decía, su mirada me decía, yo te lo prometo pero no me lo pidas, por favor no me pidas que te deje…

Me acerque a él, él no se movía — Bien — dije y lo bese, no le volví a repetir que no regresara ya que eso no era lo que realmente quería yo.

Lo bese con toda la pasión reprimida que sentía, lo bese con todo el deseo del mundo. El no dijo nada solo sonrió, con esa sonrisa de medio lado tan seductora suya… el tomo el control, me cargo hacia un árbol con velocidad vampírica, me recargo en él y siguió besándome con mucha, mucha pasión; comencé a quitarle la chaqueta, el me quito la mía.

Me desgarro la blusa, como si su presencia le molestara, los botones volaron por todos lados. Y continúo besándome, como si no hubiera mañana, como si esta fuera la única vez que íbamos a estar juntos. Y es que en cierto modo no había futuro para nosotros, yo lo apretaba a mí con mis manos y lo besaba con desesperación. Miro mi pecho agitado bajo mi brassière de encaje rosa, antes de volver a mis labios. Los pedazos de mi blusa estaban sobre sus muñecas, sus manos aferradas a mi cintura. Lo jalo de nuevo hacia mí, él continua besándome.

Lo agarro y lo acerco más a mí rosando mi cuerpo contra su erección, haciéndolo soltar u pequeño gruñido.

El deja de besarme, sonriendo —Alguien está ansiosa por tener sexo híbrido y cachondo —

— No sabes cuánto tiempo tengo deseando esto — dije casi sin aliento. Y continúe — Y por cierto tienes mucha ropa encima — le sonrió pícaramente antes de agarrar su camiseta y desgárrala por la mitad. — Estamos a mano — le digo mientras comienzo a descender por su pecho besándolo, acariciándolo mientras él me observaba.

— Oh, cariño — dice en algo parecido a un gruñido, besándome y deslizando su lengua en mi boca. Después de largo rato besándonos, el gime contento, recargando mi cabeza contra el cariñosamente, mientras yo chupo y beso un dulce punto en su cuello.

— Caroline—

En respuesta, beso y lamo su cuello, acariciando su mandíbula con mi lengua, el gruñe bajito a manera de aprobación, volteado los ojos, disfrutando la sensación antes de hacerme girar en sus brazos y me avienta juguetona mente contra el suelo lleno de hojarasca, una hojas vuelan con el impacto otras se crujen rompiéndose bajo nuestro peso. Para esto ya estábamos tendidos en el suelo lleno de hojarasca del bosque detrás de la casa de los Salvatore.

Yo rio, él está sobre mí. Acerco mis manos para tocar su cara, el me mira con ojos juguetones. Tomo su barbilla sin rasurar entre mis manos, mi pulgar recorre sus labios. Él lo chupa seductoramente, yo me estremezco.

— ¿Porque estas tan bueno? —

Él abre los ojos, riéndose. — ¿Entonces, admites que soy extremadamente guapo, AMOR? —

Me rio. — Yo no dije eso. —

Se inclina hacia adelante, sus labios contra los míos, mientras me dice con voz ronca — Pero sin lugar a dudas eso crees. —

Me enderezo un poco para besarlo con ternura, diferente a los apresurados y salvajes besos anteriores. Él profundiza nuestro beso. Yo no hago más que gemir. Desabrocho sus pantalones, y él me toma entre sus brazos y me beso la frente, los labios, el cuello antes de permitirme desnudarlo. Me detiene, me dice que me haga para atrás y me desvista, que quiere observarme mientras lo hago. Lo miro como si estuviera loco. No quería separarme de él. Quería continuar besándolo. Quería darle todo el placer que yo podía dar. Quería sentirlo mío, sentirlo a mi merced, sentir que de mi dependía lo que el sintiera, y que me pidiera no detenerme…

Pero… después de que me pidió que me detuviera, me hizo una mueca torcida y me repitió, casi en un ruego — Quiero ver tu belleza en todo su esplendor. Quiero sentir que esa belleza es mía y de nadie más — dijo esto con un derroche de sensualidad y tan seductoramente enamorado que lo complací. Me pare y comencé a quitarme mi pantalón y me quede solo en mi ropa interior, ante lo cual él se levantó y me abrazo, me quito el brassière con una sola mano, sorprendida lo mire.

— Destreza aprendida a través de mis mil años de vida — dijo, hice un puchero y me dijo sonrojándose como un adolecente — Sin embargo, nunca lo había hecho con tantas ganas, y con alguien que… — calló de repente, no me iba a decir que me amaba, que para el esto no era simple "sexo escandaloso" que él estaba haciéndome el amor, su orgullo no se lo permitía…

El solo, tapo su boca con uno mis pezones, gruñendo. Su mano en mi otro pecho, yo deslizaba mi mano hacia abajo dentro de sus pantalones, y comencé a acariciarlo. El gemía a todo pulmón entonces mordió suavemente mi pezón. No lo deje pensar, lo volví a besar con pasión, y volví a intentar descender, a lo cual el me tomo de la cadera y me dio la vuelta, quedando mi cara de frente y a la altura de su magnífica erección, y el mi sexo a la altura de su boca. Desesperadamente me quito las pantaletas y comenzó a lamer, besar, chupar y succionar, entrecerré los ojos y comencé a hacer lo mismo en su pene que estaba completamente erecto. — Oh... Klaus — dije como en un quejido quedo — No te detengas. — El chupaba, succionaba mi clítoris, mientras me penetraba con dos dedos. Solo nos quejábamos quedito. Gemíamos de placer, no me pude contener más, gritando mientras alcanzábamos nuestro primer orgasmo, derrame todos mis jugos sobre su cara y él se los bebió con gran placer. Él había hecho que me viniera…

Rápidamente se levantó y se deshizo de sus pantalones. Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente de nuevo de nuevo estaba sobre mí, su pene cerca de mi entrada súper mojada pidiéndole que me penetrara.

— Estas desnudo — le dije sonriendo.

— Es lo que casi siempre pasa cuando dos personas copulan — respondió con voz ronca, lanzándome una mirada cachonda.

Me susurro al oído en un idioma extraño que no entendí:

"Þangað heimurinn fellur í sundur, til himinn og helvíti eru ekki fleiri, aðeins þá verður ástin mín hætta fyrir þig. En fram, mun það óendanlega, eilífa ... ég elska þig."[1]

Mi confusión, fue sustituida por el éxtasis, cuando me levanto y me recargo contra un árbol. Me penetro suavemente. Un suave suspiro se escapó de nuestros labios. Poco a poco sus embestidas se fueron haciendo más fuertes pero fueron maravillosas, me penetraba con un ímpetu, con unas ganas, estaba lleno de deseo, pero no era solo eso sus caricias me demostraban también una ternura infinita. Mis manos agarrando su cabeza, acercándolo a mí para darle un beso abrazador.

Cuando ya estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo me dijo al oído — Caroline…—

— Nikalus— murmure en respuesta.

— …muérdeme — dijo casi sin aliento, lo mire extrañada, me rogo de nuevo — AMOR, muérdeme — lo hice pues era tal mi excitación que mis colmillos estaban totalmente afuera, mientras yo lo mordía y succionaba su sangre, el me mordió, no había ningún peligro yo estaba bebiendo su sangre… esto hizo que mi orgasmo de magnificara y llegamos al clímax juntos.

Estábamos totalmente unidos…

Después de unos largos minutos, quedamos exhaustos, tendidos en la hojarasca, el aire frio rodeaba nuestros cuerpos calientes. El sol se ponía en el horizonte, recordándome su inminente partida.

Titubee sobre si me acurrucaba junto a él. Tenía miedo de que me rechazara.

Me jalo de la cadera, acercándome a él. Solté un gritito y después me reí, relajándonos.

Él mirando al cielo, mi mano sobre su pecho, y mi cabeza acurrucándose entre su hombro y su cuello.

Él suspira, acariciando mi cabeza bajo su barbilla, jugueteando con mi cabello.

— Yo nunca te rechazaría, — murmura entre mis cabellos — nunca dejes que esos pensamientos te atormenten. Nunca me entiendes. —

— mmm — dije cansada en respuesta. El ríe — ¿Te canse AMOR?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? — Dejo escapar un bostezo — Eres todo un animal bajo las sabanas… uh… hojas —

Suelta una sonora carcajada, cuando digo esto, yo también me rio. Volteamos a ver el atardecer. Después de unos minutos, rompiendo el silencio digo;

— Te… — dejo escapar un suspiro molesto. — Te voy…

Se gira hacia mí, tomando mi barbilla alzando mi cara para poder verme a los ojos.

Tengo un nudo en la garganta. — Te voy a extrañar… —

El traga en seco el nudo en la suya. — Caroline — Susurra, cerrando los ojos mientras se compromete a mantener el sonido de cada sílaba de mi nombre en su memoria.

Lo beso y el responde a mi beso con la misma intensidad, el mensaje del adiós, está implícito en ese beso. El dudosamente trata de alejarse, yo no lo dejo, lo jalo hacia mí, besándolo con más ganas, el consiente a mi beso.

Cuando me aparto, le doy pequeños kikos, mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas no derramadas.

— Adiós, Klaus — dijo casi en un susurro.

Levanta su mano y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos. Yo nada más trato de recuperar la compostura, tratando de ignorar mis emociones.

— Adiós… cariño — dice con tristeza

Con eso, yo me levanto y me visto a toda velocidad a toda velocidad. A pesar de la situación él se las arregla para mantener su sonrisa cuando agarro los pedazos de su camiseta desgarrada, mientras el tira de sus jeans. Le lanzo una mirada, y sonrió cuando él se encoje de hombros sin complejos regresándome la sonrisa. El me observa cuando no tiro la arruinada camiseta y la meto en la parte de atrás de mis pantalones, esto lo pone feliz, estoy segura de eso. Agarro mi chamarra y la abrocho con nada debajo más que mi brassière. Cuando tomo mi camino para irme con el cabello lleno de hojas, él se mueve rápidamente para ponerse frente a mí, no sin antes olvidar agarrar mi blusa desgarrada y meterla en sus jeans tal como yo había hecho.

Arqueo la ceja cuestionándolo, después me relajo al darme cuenta de que comienza a quitar las hojas de mí cabello.

Me rio después de que paso un minuto y él se detiene. — Las quitaste todas —

Me sonríe cálidamente, sacudiendo lo que él cree que es la última hoja de mi cabello, y la deja caer.

— Debo verme como un tan mal como desastre épico… —digo riendo nerviosamente.

— No. Si, te vez bellísima — dijo sinceramente — Ahora vete. Antes de que tus queridos amigos comiencen a formular preguntas que ambos sabemos tú no deseas contestar.

Ya había oscurecido, solo se fue dejando tras él una pequeña tarjeta que decía, "Voy a cumplir mi promesa a menos que tú me pidas lo contrario."

* * *

[1] N/A: Las palabras que Klaus le dice a Caroline fueron cortesía de KJSAMA. La traducción es de Google Translator, no encontré ningún traductor al nórdico antiguo que fuera útil así que lo deje como ella lo había puesto en islandés. Que creo es lo más cercano que hay. Las palabras dicen más o menos lo siguiente "Hasta que el mundo se caiga en pedazos, hasta que el cielo y el infierno no existan más, solo entonces va a cesar mi amor por ti. Solo hasta entonces cesara, mi amor será interminable, eterno… te amo"


	2. Sentimientos

**Hola, de momento pensé en dejar la versión en español como un one shot, pero los pocos seguidores que tiene se merecen más así que para Hoshii Hikarii, Sabrina Motorpsico, cavfig, Matocro y More Black, gracias y aquí tienen.**

* * *

— ¡En el bosque.., me perdí! — Aww, de verdad no pude encontrar una excusa más patética. Pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra porque estaba verdaderamente feliz, e irracional. No podía pensar y punto.

Estaba verdaderamente feliz, porque él era maravilloso. Él era tierno. Él era cortes. Él era gentil. Él era cariñoso. Él era amoroso. Pero al mismo tiempo era salvaje. Él era apasionado. Él era posesivo… pero al mismo tiempo respetuoso, él era todo un caballero. Y este era mi primer sentimiento: la felicidad.

Pero esa noche no hice más que sentarme como una estatua, sin decir nada más, aun después de que llego Tyler. No los podía mirar ni a los ojos, principalmente a Tyler. Mmm… segundo sentimiento: me sentía culpable…

Después comencé a preguntarme: ¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo había podido hacer el amor con Klaus? ¿Mmm, hacer el amor, estoy pensando eso en serio? Eso había sido solo SEXO, solo SEXO, un acostón de una vez… ¿entiendes Caroline? No, no podía haber sido solo SEXO… me sentí amada… sacudí mi cabeza, ¡no Caroline, no tienes que pensar eso! No debiste "tener relaciones" con Klaus y ciertamente no debes pensar que le te ama. ¿OK? Entonces no debes sentir que estas enamorada, ok. Me estaba… mmm mi tercer sentimiento: estaba enojada conmigo misma.

No sabía que sentir; por un lado estaba Klaus, el hibrido original, el que nos había hecho tanto daño, primero trato de matar a Elena, luego la quiso conservar como una "bolsa de sangre de doppelganger" viviente para engendrar más híbridos; mato a Jenna, la tía de Elena, mato a la mamá de Tyler, hizo que Tyler me mordiera, aunque ahora no se si lo hizo solamente para poder darme su sangre, el parecía siempre haber disfrutado dándomela. Nos había hecho tanto daño, nos había lastimado tanto… por el otro lado estaba el chico cortes, y tierno que me había prometido el mudo, el que me había dicho que tenía la intención de ser mi último amor, sin importar cuanto tiempo le tomara conquistarme. El que me cuidaba, el que me había escogido como primera opción, antes de la venganza, el que nunca me rechazaría. Entonces lo odiaba, pero me gustaba de tal manera que casi podía decirse que estaba enamorada, oh Dios, ese sentimiento de nuevo. "Tú no amas a Klaus, Caroline, tú no lo amas" me seguía diciendo a mí misma, ¿entonces por qué me lo tengo que repetir con tanto ahínco y continuamente? La verdad es que no sabía que sentir…mmm otro sentimiento: confusión. Estaba confundida.

Y estaba triste porque pensaba que estaba enamorada… y no es que estar enamorada sea malo, pero sin embargo, si es estar enamorado de una persona a la que sabes no debes amor, entonces sí, es malo. Una persona a la cual por condescendencia amistosa estas obligada a odiar. ¡Que!, ¡Yo no lo amo! ¡Tengo que seguir pensando que no lo amo, no lo amo! Y aun cuando me negara a aceptarlo, lo extrañaba… lo extrañaba mucho… pero no podía decirle a nadie sobre esto… y además él no me amaba, por lo menos no lo había dicho, creía yo, no con esas palabras que yo hubiera deseado salieran de su boca con esas dos magníficas palabras TE AMO... no, él no me lo había dicho y si no me lo había dicho era porque quizás yo para él no era más que su triunfo máximo sobre Tyler, el me había usado como instrumento de su venganza después de todo... nooo eso no era posible, el me había hecho sentir amada por lo que no sabía si pensar que el me había usado o que me amaba pero no lo suficiente como para luchar por mí, y cualquiera de las dos cosas dolía, me dolía mucho. Ahh! Esto apestaba. Mmm otro sentimiento: tristeza.

Entonces me fui a mi dormitorio en Whitmore, y comencé a limpiar. Hare que la habitación brille. Estaba estresada… me sentía culpable…tiste… feliz… enojada conmigo misma… confundida… y no sé qué más, la verdad es que no sé cuántos sentimientos puede albergar mi alma al mismo tiempo. Así que voy a limpiar el cuarto, si no puedo limpiar mi alma, me puedo conformar con limpiar el cuarto…

Noc, noc. Alguien está tocando la puerta.

— Esta abierto — dije.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estas limpiando la chimenea? — me pregunto Aarón.

— Si. Bueno tú sabes… todos esos carcinógenos. Heh. Limpio cuando estoy estresada. Y estoy estresada por eso limpio. Drama de chicos… no es que te importe… — Dios, casi escupo todo…

— Estoy aquí por Elena pero, eh… claramente no está aquí… bueno eh… Vengo después, más tarde—

— Bueno, puedo darle un mensaje — dije ya más calmada. Demonios, necesitaba distraerme.

— Mmm… bueno, puedes solo decirle que Wes dejara de ser un problema… lo que quiero decir es que me hice cargo del fideicomiso de mi familia, y pude dejar de financiar lo de Agustine. — dijo con sinceridad.

— ¿Entonces, no más experimentos con vampiros? — pregunte tratando de no pensar en mi maldito problema. Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en Él, estaba pensando en Klaus.

— Sí, eso se terminó — dijo, yo asentí — y mmm… puedes solo decirle que lo siento… que realmente lo siento, por todo… — me dijo. Realmente lo sentía, podía notarse en su voz.

— Se lo diré — dije cerrando los ojos, no podía hacer nada para reconfortarlo, porque yo realmente necesitaba ser reconfortada y de este modo no podía reconfortar a nadie.

— O.k. — dijo cabizbajo, yéndose.

Y aquí estoy otra vez, sola con mis pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar… quiero que él esté aquí conmigo… quiero verlo otra vez… quiero besarlo otra vez… quiero… ring, ring mmm salvada por el teléfono, ¡gracias Dios, gracias!

Era Stefan. Quería que le hiciera un favor, algo sobre Damon y Elena… que demonios, yo solo oía bla, bla, bla, Damon termino con Elena — sí, hubo champagne — le dije, el siguió — bla, bla, bla, y yo le dije que era un idiota… —

— ¿Le dijiste que? — había logrado que le hiciera caso.

— Y ahora está un poco de malas… y algo me dice que ha tratado de ponerse en contacto con Elena, pero ella no le regresa las llamadas. —sonaba preocupado. Esto es malo, muy malo, Damon de malas, es un poquito peligroso… ¿un poquito? no, MUY PELIGROSO.

— Mira. Me gustaría ayudar, si realmente creyera que él es bueno para ella, pero no lo creo — le dije en el tono más serio que podía.

— Caroline, ¿A ti te gustaría ser juzgada basándose únicamente en la persona que te gusta? — dijo con seriedad. Dios, él sabe ¿Era tan obvia? Vamos no seas paranoica, no soy obvia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo? — pregunte con ansiedad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Debería saber algo? —dijo inquisitivamente.

— Yo quiero decir ¿estás seguro de que es lo que realmente, quieres? Ya sabes, Elena y Damon o Damon y Elena o... Sé que hay un apodo en alguna parte. — Estaba delirando claramente nerviosa de que Stefan me preguntara sobre Klaus.

— Escucha realmente creo que Elena es buena para Damon. Ella lo hace feliz, y sabemos que cuando Damon es feliz... —

— No esta allá afuera matando gente, lo cual creo es una ventaja para el género humano — termine siguiendo la forma de pensar de Stefan.

— Exactamente — dijo en un suspiro, como diciendo que lo había entendido a la perfección.

— Pero aunque, quisiera ayudar, ella no está aquí. Pensé que estaba contigo... — mmm raro.

— Me dijo que se iba a quedar en Whitmore — dijo intrigado.

— O.K. Esto esta raro... mmm bueno, ¿dónde diablos esta? — finalmente algo para mantener mi cerebro ocupado, y así evito pensar en ÉL…

Busque a Elena, no la encontré. Así que fui a encontrarme con Damon y Stefan en el Grill. Les dije que no había encontrado a Elena, que no estaba con Jeremy o Bonnie, ellos estaban juntos. Damon no quería que yo estuviera ahí. Íbamos a tratar de vigilar a Damon, casi como sus niñeros. Íbamos a tratar de evitar que hiciera algo malo,

— ¿Qué tratan de hacer? ¿Ustedes dos, tratan de cuidarme? — dijo, adivinando nuestras intenciones. Se enojó.

— No, solo nos divertimos, platicamos. — dijo Stefan tratando de mantener a su hermano bajo control.

—Esto no es necesario, y no necesito tu ayuda — me dijo Damon mientras se alejaba.

— Oh… quizás debas tratar de localizar a Elena de nuevo — dijo Stefan resignado.

Seguí enviando mensajes a Elena.

"¿Dónde estás?, Estoy preocupada por ti, Llámame" No me respondió ninguno.

Había una fiesta en casa de Matt y Tyler, realmente no quería ir. Lo pensare el resto de la tarde…

Bep, bep... recibí un mensaje de Stefan "Elena está en la fiesta de Tyler, ven aquí"

En un santiamén estaba ahí, llame a Damon — Mala hora, Barbie. Estoy lidiando con unos restos del pasado… —

— Pues, resuélvelos pronto y trae tu trasero a la fiesta de Tyler. Elena está aquí. — dije fríamente.

Trataba de mantenerme ocupada, ayudando con las botanas, los refrescos, con todo, cuando vi a Elena. No pude evitarlo, corrí a encontrarme con ella, diablos necesitaba una amiga…

— ¡Ahí estas!, ¡He estado llamando y enviando mensajes! — estaba realmente ansiosa y necesitaba que alguien me dijera que sentir.

— Lo siento, mi teléfono se murió. Mmm ¿De que querías hablar? — dijo con cansancio.

— ¡Hice algo malo! — dije nerviosa

— Estoy segura que no es tan malo — dijo con indiferencia.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes de que se trata! Elena ¡Detente! — Estaba un poco enojada, necesitaba alguien que estuviera ahí para mí por lo menos esta vez. — Esto es realmente importante.

— Ok. Lo siento. ¿Dime que paso? — me dijo en un tono entre no me interesa y te tengo lastima.

No me di cuenta de eso, antes de empezar a hablar — ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que cuando cierta desagradable persona estaba en la ciudad, me topé con él en el bosque y… como que lo bese. Él estaba ahí y obviamente quería besarme, entonces pensé por que no simplemente "lo hacemos" pero entonces, se sintió muy bien besarlo, y entonces como que… sin más tuve sexo con él, pero lo juro, no planeaba hacerlo. Y ahora me siento terrible. No le dije toda la verdad. Pensé que tenía suficiente con lo mal que la estaba pasando por el momento.

— Y la persona de la que estamos hablando es… — me pregunto con un tono raro.

— Klaus — le respondí esperando que no me gritara lo dañada y estúpida que había sido mientras me rompía el cuello.

Su reacción no fue exactamente como lo esperaba — ¡Oh! ¡guau! Eso… eso guau de verdad. —

— ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Y es por eso que necesito que me digas que tan mala persona soy — Necesitaba que alguien me dijera que era muy mala.

— La verdad, es que tú eres una de las personas menos malas que conozco — me dijo con calma. Después comenzó a hablar más fuerte — Entonces… dime ¿Qué tal es el? Digo comparado con Tyler.

— ¡Elena Gilbert! — estaba realmente avergonzada y extrañada con su reacción. Y no le iba a decir que él era maravilloso.

— ¡Caroline Forbes! ¡Vamos! Escúpelo. Ahora que te has acostado con Klaus, ¿cómo fue? — me pregunto ansiosa como si se quisiera enterar del chisme con lujo de detalles.

— No voy a contestar eso — Ella estaba siendo mala.

— Si me vas a decir — Mira hacia arriba y agrega — Oh, Dios mío.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Tyler, parado ahí mirándome atónito. Sus ojos… él estaba decepcionado.

Tenía que hablar con él. Subí las escaleras para hablar con él, sobre lo que había escuchado.

— ¡Lárgate! — Estaba muy enojado.

— Solo déjame explicarte — dije con tristeza.

— No. Déjame yo te explico. Klaus ha matado a miles de personas, la tía de Elena, una jauría entera de híbridos "mis amigos" Caroline, él mató a mi mamá — sonaba decepcionado.

El de Tyler fue aumentando mientras hablaba. Se puso tan furioso que rompió el vaso que sostenía en sus manos.

Dije casi en un susurro — Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento mucho — me acerco delicadamente hacia él.

— Solamente detente, yo me fui la última vez, ahora es tu turno. Vete —

Dando otro paso hacia Tyler dijo — No.

— No des otro paso, Caroline — Estaba realmente encabronado.

— Si nosotros solo… — agarre valor, no iba dejar que el miedo me venciera.

— ¡Dije VETE! — grito, comenzaba a dejar salir el lobo interior. Lo que hizo que diera un paso atrás.

Llego Stefan, agarro a Tyler y lo empujo contra la pared — ¡Estas borracho! —

— Quítame las manos de encima — respondió Tyler mientras comenzaba a luchar para contraatacar.

— ¿Que te sucede? — pregunto Stefan.

— ¿Tú no sabes? Se cogió a Klaus — siseó Tyler.

Stefan me mira incrédulo. Me agarro la cabeza con las manos y me voy.

Me fui a casa de Stefan, aún estaba conmocionada por lo sucedido con Tyler, me senté frente a la chimenea.

— Hey. Ahí estas. Te he estado buscando por todos lados. —

— Si. Bueno, no pude encontrar una roca lo suficientemente grande para esconderme debajo… así que aquí estoy. —

— Mmm —

— Tú eres mi amigo. Y necesito que me lo digas a la cara. ¿Soy una persona horrible, verdad? — pregunte tratando de que me reconfortara o que me diera un buen regaño.

— Mmm. Entonces por eso viniste, huh. Está bien. Déjame preguntarte algo, cuanto te enteraste de lo mío con Katherine ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste? — Él era tan comprensivo.

— Honestamente pensé "puaj" — le dije.

— Ves y si tu hubieras dejado que eso fuera más fuerte que nuestra amistad, no estarías aquí sentada conmigo ahora ¿cierto? — Él estaba tratando de decirme que no podemos juzgar a las personas con base en quién les atrae. Una vez más, pero con su ejemplo.

— O puede que viniera porque sé que ves lo mejor de cada persona — respondí.

— Ah. Está bien. Alguien tiene que decirlo, así que ahí te va, ¿estas preparada? — asentí — Caroline, eres una persona horrible, ok. Eres irreflexiva, eres superficial, y completamente dependiente. — dijo tratando de ponerse serio.

— Hey. Soy vulnerable. ¡No seas malvado! — dije entre risas.

— ¿Sabes algo? Ahora que lo pienso… no tengo idea de lo que te vio Klaus. ¿Qué estaba pensando? — dijo con una cara de seriedad, como si realmente lo pensara, pero al final de gano la risa.

— ¡Cállate! — dije tratando de sonar indignada. Reímos.


	3. Desición

**Nota de autora/traductora: lamento haberme tardado tanto en traducirme pero es que habia tenido mucho trabajo pero aquí esta ya para mis pocos seguidores...**

* * *

— Caroline, ya en serio… mmm ¿cómo te lo pregunto? — dijo Stefan. Después de que habíamos reído por un rato.

— ¿Qué? Solo escúpelo — Dije intrigada por su cambio de actitud.

— O.K. entonces mmm… ¿dime exactamente que paso con Klaus? — me dijo francamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Realmente quieres escucharlo TODO? — me sentí realmente avergonzada.

— Oh… bueno… no todo, con todos los detalles — el ríe — pero tú me entiendes.

— Ok… me topé con él en el bosque — comencé a decir, el sentado calmadamente y me escuchaba — primero me aleje de él dos veces, y él me dijo que estaba aquí para ver a Katherine morir. Eso me hizo alejarme otra vez. Él obtuvo mi atención cuando menciono a Tyler. Pensé que me iba a decir que lo había matado, el me miro como si lo hubiera insultado. Me pregunto sobre nuestra como rompimos, le dije que le había dicho a Tyler que escogiera y él había escogido mal. Me pidió la misma oportunidad. Me dijo que él iba a dejar su venganza a un lado a cambio de mi confesión, mi honestidad. Yo me reí… — para esto ya había empezado a hablar rápido y sin respirar.

— Si quieres puedes detenerte, y no decirme nada mas — me dijo. Pero ahora yo no quería detenerme. Necesitaba que me escuchara.

Continúe — Él quería mi honestidad sobre él… Me hablo de mis partes oscuras de mi alma, las partes que tienen sentimientos por él. Él me prometió irse y no regresar jamás. Trate de mantenerme alejada, pero de no pude y de repente comencé a besarlo… y luego pues totalmente tuvimos relaciones… —

— Mmm, ya veo. Déjame pensar… ¿Cómo te lo digo? Pero no solamente una vez, ¡estuviste allá afuera por horas! — Tomo aire y continuo — Y tienes sentimientos por el… ¿Qué sientes? — pregunto.

— No lo sé — Susurre, me miro como si no me creyera — Es la verdad, por ahora solo soy una complicada maraña de sentimientos encontrados. No sé qué pensar, ¿Qué sentir? — dije casi llorando.

— Ok Car… Tengo que decirte no te odio, tu eres una persona maravillosa, y no está mal amar a Klaus, él es o era mi amigo, a veces no es tan malo como parece" Me dijo con una sonrisa.

— Yo… no sé si lo amo, no estoy segura de nada en este momento — Le dije ya más' calmada.

— Ok, analicemos, ¿cómo te hizo sentir? — lo mire ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? — bueno, yo creo que si ustedes estuvieron juntos por horas, hubo sentimientos, ¿ustedes no simplemente… cogieron? — él quería saber sobre todas las emociones que nos envolvieron mientras hacíamos el amor.

Comencé — no lo sé — el me interrumpió.

— Si lo sabes… solo piensa en ello — me miro y continuo — tú me dijiste que el una vez te dijo y cito 'Él fue tu primer amor. Yo intento ser el último. No importa cuánto me tarde.' Entonces, te estoy preguntando si él te hizo sentir que te ama, si él te dijo que te ama — me estaba haciendo pensar en cómo se sentía el estar en sus brazos, ser besada com el me beso, y acurrucarse en su pecho después de hacer el amor.

Así que solamente dije — Él me dijo algo que no entendí, pero me hizo sentir que estaba en las nubes, y él fue tan gentil, tan amable. Me pidió que lo mordiera. — Stefan me miro atónito — Él me mordió. Pero aun así me sentí segura… era como sentirse… en casa" dije casi susurrando y suspire.

— Yo no te voy a decir que está bien o que está mal, pero habrá consecuencias, consecuencias que tendrás que enfrentar… yo no te voy a juzgar… solo te digo que organices tus sentimientos y luches por lo que sientes. Decidas amar u odiar a Klaus, mantente firme en tu decisión. Tu felicidad depende de ello, como tienen la eternidad por delante — Lo decía como si estuviera arrepentido de no decir lo que sentía antes… se oía triste.

De repente me di cuenta, él me estaba diciendo que su noche con Katherine no fue solo "sexo escandaloso" que ellos habían conectado de nuevo, y él la había perdonado. Él había sido capaz de perdonar todos sus errores, el tiempo que había sufrido por su ausencia, el tiempo que se había sentido traicionado.

Todos nosotros habíamos estado hablando de lo malvada que era Katherine, y ninguno lo había notado, él estaba triste. Incluso le había dicho a Elena que estaba listo para ser juzgado. Él está preparado para oír lo terriblemente malo que era como persona al acostarse voluntariamente con Katherine. Él estaba listo para escucharnos a todos reprocharle por reconfortar a Katherine en su lecho de muerte.

Oh, mi querido Stefan pensé, estas sufriendo. Tú estuviste en una situación similar pero aunque tú dijeras algo no importaba porque ella estaba muriendo. Creo que estás tan enamorado como en 1864. No dije nada. Solamente lo abrace. Él asistió. Él me reconforto y yo lo reconforte a él.

Después de un rato — Hey… ¿quieres que te lleve de regreso a tu dormitorio en Whitmore. — Asentí a modo de respuesta.

En el camino de regreso no hablamos sobre Klaus o Katherine. Solo escuchamos el radio.

CRYIN' - AEROSMITH

There was a time /**Hubo un tiempo**  
When I was so brokenhearted/ **Cuando tenía el corazón tan roto**  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine/ **El amor no era lo que se diga un amigo mío**  
The tables have turned – yeah/ **Las cosas han cambiado – yeah  
**'Cause me and them ways have parted/ **Porque mis caminos y los suyo se han dividido**  
That kinda love was the killin' kind/ **Esa clase de amor que mata  
**(so listen) / **así que escucha**

All I want is someone I can't resist/ **Todo lo que quiero es alguien a quien no me puedo resistir.**  
I know - all I - need to know/ **Se todo lo que necesito saber**  
By the way that I got kissed/ **Por la forma que fui besado**

I was Cryin' when I met you/ **Yo estaba llorando cuando te encontré**  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you/ **Ahora estoy tratando de olvidarte**  
Your love is sweet misery/ **Tu amor es dulce miseria**  
I was Cryin' just to get you/ **Yo estaba llorando solo por tenerte**  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you/ **Ahora estoy muriendo porque te deje**  
Do what you do down on me/ **Haz lo que me haces abajo a mi**

Now there's not even breathing room/ **Ahora no puedo siquiera respirar**

Between pleasure and pain/ **Entre el dolor y el placer**  
Yeah you cry when we're makin' love/ **Si lloraste cuando hacíamos el amor**  
Must be one and the same/ **Seriamos uno y el mismo  
**  
It's down on me/ **Esto me tiene atrapado**  
Yeah, I got to tell you one thing/ **Si tengo que decirte una cosa**  
It's been on my mind, girl I gotta say/ **Lo tengo aquí en la mente, niña tengo que decirlo**  
We're partners in crime/ **Somos compañeros en el delito  
**You got that certain something/ **Debes estar segura de algo**  
What you do to me takes my breath away/ **Lo que haces me deja sin aliento**

Now the word out on the street/ **Ahora que lo dije**  
Is the devil's in your kiss/ **El diablo en tu beso**  
If our love goes up in flames/ **Si nuestro amor crece como las llamas**  
It's a fire I can't resist/ **Es un fuego que no puedo resistir**

I was Cryin' when I met you/ **Yo estaba llorando cuando te encontré**  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you/ **Ahora estoy tratando de olvidarte**  
Your love is sweet misery/ **Tu amor es dulce miseria**  
I was Cryin' just to get you/ **Yo estaba llorando solo por tenerte**  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you/ **Ahora estoy muriendo porque te deje**  
Do what you do to me/ **Hazme lo que me haces  
**  
'Cause what you got inside/ **Porque lo que tenemos dentro  
**Ain't where your love should stay/ **No es donde tu amor debería quedarse**  
Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love/ **Sí, nuestro amor, dulce amor, no es amor**  
'Til you give your heart away/ **Hasta que des tu corazón totalmente  
**  
I was Cryin' when I met you/ **Yo estaba llorando cuando te encontré**  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you/ **Ahora estoy tratando de olvidarte**  
Your love is sweet misery/ **Tu amor es dulce miseria**  
I was Cryin' just to get you/ **Yo estaba llorando solo por tenerte**  
Now I'm DYYYIIIIINNNN' to let you/ **Ahora estoy muriendo porque te deje**  
Do what you do, what you do down on me/ **Haz lo que me haces, lo que me haces abajo a mi**

Baby, baby, baby/ Bebe, bebe, bebe

I was Cryin' when I met you/ **Yo estaba llorando cuando te encontré**  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you/ **Ahora estoy tratando de olvidarte**  
Your love is sweet misery/ **Tu amor es dulce miseria**  
I was Cryin' just to get you/ **Yo estaba llorando solo por tenerte**  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you**/ Ahora estoy muriendo porque te deje**  
Do what you do, what you do down on me/ **Haz lo que me haces, lo que me haces abajo a mi**

Nos miramos uno a otro, apagamos el radio y continuamos el resto del camino en silencio, no fue un silencio incomodo, solo que no éramos masoquistas. De repente se me ocurrió decir "Que bueno que apagamos el radio, esas canciones son una patada en el hígado." Nos reímos un poco. Pero yo realmente pensaba "oh dios porque esa canción... "

Me dijo en la puerta del dormitorio… Cuando entre, una chave veía la película de Disney "Hércules" y estaba en la parte donde Megara está cantando "I won't say (I'm in love)/ No diré (Estoy enamorada)*

_I Won't Say (I'm In Love)_  
_If there's a prize for rotten judgment/ **Si hay premio al mal juicio****_  
_I guess, I've already won that/ **Yo lo hubiera ya ganado**_  
_No man is worth the aggravation/ **ningún hombre vale sufrir**_  
_That's ancient history, been there, done that/ **eso es historia del pasado, yo lo vive, ya hice eso**_

_Who do you think you're kiddin'?/ **A quien crees que haces tonta**_  
_He's the earth and heaven to you/ **Él es todo para ti**_  
_Try to keep it hidden/ **Tratas de ocultarlo**_

_Honey, we can see right through you/ **cielo podemos ver el fondo de tu corazón** _  
_Girl, you can't conceal it/ **Chica, no puedes ocultarlo**_  
_We know how you feel and/ **Sabemos lo que sientes**_  
_ Who you're thinking of?/ **¿En quién estás pensando?**_

_No chance, no way/ **de ningún modo, de ninguna manera**_  
_I won't say it, no, no/ **No lo diré, no, no**_  
_You swoon, you sigh/ **tú desmayas, tú suspiras**_  
_Why deny it? Uh, oh/ **Porque negarlo**_

_It's too cliché/ **Es un cliché**_  
_I won't say I'm in love/ **No diré que estoy enamorada**_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson/ **Crei que mi corazón había aprendido la lección**_  
_It feels so good when you start out/ **al principio todo es felicidad**_  
_My head is screaming, get a grip, girl/ **Mi cerebro me dice que me controle**_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh/ **a menos que estés muriendo por hacerle caso al corazón y llorar.**_

_You keep on denying/ **Tu sigue negándolo**_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling?/ **quien eres y que estas sintiendo**_  
_Baby, we're not buying/ **Bebe no te la creemos**_  
_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling/ **Hon, hemos visto cómo te sientes en las nubes**_

_Face it like a grown up /**Afróntalo como adulta **_  
_When you gonna own up/ **Cuando vas a confesarlo**_  
_That you got, got, got it bad/ **Que te tiene vuelta loca**_

_No chance, no way/ **de ningún modo, de ninguna manera**_  
_I won't say it, no, no/ **No lo diré, no, no**_  
_Give up, give in/ **ríndete, cede**_  
_Check the grin you're in love/ **mira tu sonrisa estas enamorada**_

_This scene won't play/ **esta escena está mal**_  
_I won't say I'm in love/ **No diré que estoy enamorada**_  
_You're doin' flips read our lips/ **no hagas muecas y lee nuestros labios**_  
_You're in love/ **tú estás enamorada**_

_You're way off base/ **estas equivocado**_  
_I won't say it/ **no lo diré**_  
_Get off my case/ **Déjame en paz**_  
_I won't say it/ **No lo diré**_

_Girl, don't be proud/ **chica no seas orgullosa**_  
_It's okay, you're in love/ **está bien estar enamorada**_  
_Ooh At least out loud/ **ohh al menos en voz alta**_  
_I won't say I'm in love/ **No diré que estoy enamorada**_

Otra vez ¿por qué? ¿Qué trataba de decirme Dios? Así que fui a mi habitación y solo llore. Y llore mucho, me di cuenta de que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme. Aunque esa canción estaba en lo correcto, yo tenía mal juicio. Estaba comenzando a aceptar que ESTOY ENAMORADA DE KLAUS. ¿Por qué no aprendía? Siempre enamorándome del chico incorrecto. Primero Damon, quien solo quería un suministro de sangre fresca, o voy a decir que el sexo era malo pero solo me estaba usando. Luego Matt, creo estuvo conmigo por caridad, me dejo cuando me convertí en vampiro, porque yo era un mounstro y al final creo está enamorado de Nadia o de Rebekah quienes, por cierto, son vampiros. Luego Tyler, su venganza es más importante para el que yo, nunca seré su primera opción. Y ahora Klaus, asesino psicópata y sádico, hibrido original… si estas enamorada de él vas a sufrir. El amor duele. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, no es como que le vaya a decir a todo el mundo que AMO A KLAUS, porque lo voy a OLVIDAR…

Sí, ahora tengo una nueva meta en la vida. Sobreponerme a este tema de Klaus, y olvidarlo, como si nunca hubiera venido a Mystic Falls, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido. Como si no hubiera tenido relaciones con él, como si no lo amara…

Así que necesitaba una purga, una purga de hombres. Y había un baile "_Whitmore's Annual Bitter Ball, a night to celebrate broken hearts, jilted lovers, and bitter singles_ (Baile Amargo Anual de Whitmore, una noche para celebrar los corazones rotos, los amantes despechados y los solteros amargados)" decia el cartel que recogi.

De este modo a la mañana siguiente…

— Entonces, ¿todas estamos de acuerdo? No más lloriqueos por los pequeños fallos de la vida, y no más incursiones en las artes oscuras de los novios del pasado. Este es un nuevo comienzo. — Dije dándome vuelta para mirarlas.

— No podía estar más de acuerdo. Resulta que me encantan los nuevos comienzos. — Dijo Elena sarcásticamente.

— Mmm, yo no he estado ni lloriqueando, ni incursionando — Dijo Bonnie mientras nos sentábamos.

— A nadie le gusta la gente que te restriega las cosas, Bonnie — Dije con un dejo de amargura.

— Hoy es el amanecer de una nueva era. Esta es la primera fase de nuestra metamorfosis hacia la tierra de los valientes, los libres y los solteros. — Dije con resolución.

— Bonnie no esta soltera. — Me dijo Elena.

— Las mejores amigas de Bonnie están solteras, lo que la hace una soltera adyacente. Así que puede ser nuestra compinche — Saco el cartel y se lo doy a Elena.

— _Whitmore's Annual Bitter Ball, a night to celebrate broken hearts, jilted lovers, and bitter singles_ (Baile Amargo Anual de Whitmore, una noche para celebrar los corazones rotos, los amantes despechados y los solteros amargados)" ¿Es este nuestro nuevo comienzo? Me pregunto Elena con curiosidad.

— No. No. Esto es nuestra desintoxicación, nuestra limpieza. Esto es donde nos deshacemos de nuestro equipaje, mejor conocido como nuestro trágico y mortificante primer semestre. — dije como uno de esos conferencistas de superación personal diría.

— Brindaré por eso — dijo Elena un poco más animada.

— Si, deberíamos brindar por los nuevos comienzos. Y tratar de olvidar todo acerca de los chicos del pasado. — Dije con mi más serio tono de voz.

— ¡Bonnie! — la observo buscando su aprobación.

— Bonnie, ¿te apntas? — le digo mientras Elena le da un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención.

— Si. Si. Suena divertido — dice como si no supiera de que hablábamos Elena y yo.

Asistí a todas mis clases tratando de no pensar en Klaus. Pero él estaba en mi mente, él estaba en mi corazón…

Más tarde ese día Elena estaba sentada en su cama cuando entre al dormitorio y brinco al verme.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¡Regresaste! Necesito tu ayuda — agarrando dos diferentes pares de aretes del tocador y mostrándomelos. — ¿Cortos o largos?

— ¿Desde cuándo Elena Gilbert usa accesorios? — Dije realmente intrigada.

Elena continúo tratando de encontrar una excusa — Desde que la han engañado para ir al Baile Amargo con su mejor amiga Susy Sunshine. — se da la vuelta hacia su espejo para cambiar sus aretes.

— Mira. Tú no engañas a nadie. Sé que estas fingiendo — Dije con tristeza.

Elena me respondió obviamente preocupada. — ¿Fingiendo? ¿En qué?

— Por favor es tan obvio. — Se da la vuelta para verme de frente. — Te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero sabes que estoy con los nervios de punta por todo este asunto de Tyler y Klaus, así que finges que romper con Damon no fue tan importante — Se veía aliviada.

— Caroline Forbes, ¿cómo es que siempre me lees como un libro abierto? — me djio.

— Mira, Elena. No tienes que fingir conmigo, — nos sentamos en la cama — y si no quieres ir esta noche, está bien. Puedo ser amargada yo sola. — Le dije, yo entiendo que ella ama a Damon.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Lo ve, y es Stefan. Lo agarra pero antes de contestar pregunta — ¿Crees que Stefan querrá venir? — Sin esperar respuesta contesta — ¡Hola! Estaba... justo a punto de llamarte.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto cansadamente.

— Ah. Enzo… mmm de acuerdo. Entonces tal vez deberíamos vernos en persona. De hecho, Caroline nos está llevando a esta cosa de Whitmore para corazones solitarios. Creo que deberías venir. — Le dijo ella-

— Por favor. Si es malo, te deberé algo divertido. — Le rogo.

La veo como sospechando de ella. Más tarde en el Baile Amargo, camina por la mesa de los corsage y agarra uno — ¿Un corsage muerto? — pregunto intrigada.

Agarro el corsage de su mano y digo — Gracias.

La chica atendiendo la mesa de los corsages comienza a amarrarlo en mi muñeca, mientras Elena se aleja viendo su teléfono. Bajo las escaleras y veo a Elena bailando con Stefan. Estaba sorprendida. Elena está coqueteando con Stefan, raro… Los observe por un rato luego… decidí interrumpir.

— ¡Hola! — grite mientras me aproximaba.

— Hola. — contesto Stefan.

— ¿Te importaría si la tomo prestada por un minuto? Ella me prometió que me acompañaría a la zona de trituración. — Le digo.

— Seguro. Sí, no. Es toda tuya.

— ¡Gracias! — la agarro de la muñeca y la hago caminar conmigo.

— ¿Zona de trituración? — dice mientras nos vamos.

Llegamos a la zona de trituración en la fiesta — ¿Trajiste algo para triturar? — le pregunto.

— No porque no me di cuenta que la gente aún imprimía fotos. — Me contesto un poco molesta.

Agarro dos fotos mias con Tyler y las meto a la trituradora.

Elena me ve como si tuviera risa y pregunta — Ok. ¿Te sientes más limpia?

— Casi. — digo amargada.

Saco el dibujo que me hizo Klaus.

— ¿Tyler te dibujó un caballo?

— No. Klaus lo hizo. — le contesto mientras trituro el dibujo.

— Wow. Limpieza a fondo. — me dice pasando saliva.

— Si. Estoy tomando una decisión. Se acabaron las relaciones. — digo como si realmente creyera lo que estoy diciendo.

— Se acabaron.

— Y, no cambiaré de opinión solo porque me sienta aburrida, nostálgica o solitaria. — dije en un arrebato.

— Espera. ¿Estás haciendo todo esto donde estás hablando contigo misma pero realmente estás hablando sobre mí? — dijo mirándome.

— Solo digo que has pasado por bastante últimamente, y tus sentimientos están por todo el lugar. Lo mismo que los de Stefan. Creo que hacerte ver tan disponible puede, tal vez confundir las cosas.

— ¿Crees que estoy seduciéndolo? — se veía preocupada.

— No. No dije eso. Yo solo… yo… Solo olvídalo. Solo... olvida todo lo que dije. — Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso.

— De acuerdo — dijo mientras se marchaba.

Luego bajo las escaleras le pregunto a Stefan si quiere bailar, él no aceptó mi oferta. Entonces Damon y Bonnie llegaron. Enzo y él habían secuestrado a Jeremy. Querían una bruja, para hacer un hechizo localizador. Bonnie conocía a una chica de nuestra clase de sociología, era una bruja. Ella no quería ayudar, entonces me mostré como vampiro, para asustarla y convencerla de ayudar. Observo mientras ella ayuda. Me doy cuenta de que cometí un error, quiero que mi dibujo de nuevo, "no pienses en ello, se enfócate Jeremy necesita ayuda" dije para mis adentros. Hablo con Damon para que desista. Prácticamente le ordené que decirle Enzo que no matara a Jeremy. Él ni se inmutó. Yo no podía hacer nada, sólo tenía que esperar que el hechizo funcionara. Yo estaba pensando en Klaus todo el tiempo.

* * *

**En las canciones yo me tome el tiempo de poner la traduccion que me pareció mas adecuada sobre todo con la de Disney ya que la versión en ingles difiere un poco de la versión oficial en español, incluso en el titulo... que le ponen en la pelicula le ponen "No hablare de mi amor" y cambian mucho la letra...**


	4. Sueño

Tuve mucho en que pensar, me acuerdo de la cara dolida de Tyler y su ira, sus acusaciones en cuanto a "cómo te pudiste coger al tipo que mató a la tía de Elena... mato a mi madre... ¿Qué estabas pensando?" Pero yo ya no estoy avergonzada más, yo no me voy a sentir culpable Eso es todo, aunque si le preguntas qué estaba pensando la verdad es,... no estaba pensando, no racionalmente por lo menos-y es que en el momento en que vi a Klaus de nuevo en el bosque, yo era todo menos racional. En todo lo que podía pensar era en que él estaba de vuelta. Él estaba realmente de vuelta, después de meses sin verlo. Después del inocente beso en la mejilla que me había dejado sonriendo como colegiala tonta durante mi graduación. Después de haberme salvado la vida in montón de veces. Después de dejarme sin decir adiós.

Estaba de regreso, frente a mí, con esa sonrisa característica suya que era tan KLAUS y me di cuenta de que lo había extrañado. Había extrañado esa sonrisa. Había extrañado su acento. Había echado de menos la forma increíblemente atractiva, en que decía AMOR la palabra favorita que me encantaba escuchar de su boca. Sólo un saludo, yo quería pensar, pero el sonido de su voz lo hacía sonar como una bendición para mis sentidos...

Y esa noche lloré de nuevo... pero no estaba llorando porque me sentía culpable. Dejé escapar un sollozo ahogado, cubriendo mí boca antes de que a velocidad vampírica recorrí el resto del camino hasta mi dormitorio, caí sobre mi cama, por un momento tuve la sensación de una ola de alivio porque Bonnie y Elena no había regresado todavía. Yo estaba llorando porque lo amo y porque soy una completa idiota. Lloro a moco tendido por un tiempo que parece una eternidad. Lloro las lágrimas deslizan por mi cara, por mi almohada, y su camisa... si yo la había estado guardando debajo de la mi almohada, durante los últimos 6 días, 4 horas, 17 minutos y 15 segundos (Nadie está contando). Lo amo y lo extraño mucho, y sí voy a decirlo una vez más: yo soy una tonta. Hice que se fuera... sin más lágrimas, me quito mi ropa y me pongo una camisola y encima su camiseta, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mí. Me muerdo el labio, abrazándome a mí mismo para oler su camisa. Yo no la había lavado a propósito, el olor de nosotros dos persistente en todas las costuras de cuando nos estábamos besando, abrazándonos con tanta fuerza contra ese árbol... ¡Dios!

Nunca pensé en ser el tipo de chica a la que le gustan los chicos malos... después de todo primero creí estar enamorada de Matt. Damon no cuenta, no es que me obligó, pero cuando hacía algo malo, usaba la compulsión para obligarme a olvidar... pero yo había estado perdidamente enamorada de Tyler, un hombre lobo, cuya mordida es mortal para los vampiros, y sí un chico malo... y ahora estoy locamente enamorado de Klaus, el chico más malo de todos...

Mis amigos no aprobarían que yo este con él... pero a quién le importa. Yo lo amo. ¿Por qué algo que se siente bien tiene que ser malo? No, no puede ser malo. Amar a alguien tiene que ser bueno... así que voy a pasar mis días con una sonrisa, mientras pienso qué hacer para tenerlo de vuelta...

Por ahora voy a tener este amor, este sentimiento que no puedo controlar, que excede la lógica y el sentido común. Eso es lo que era para mí. Yo no tenía intención de enamorarme de él, y dudo que él haya planeado enamorarse de mí. Ahora sé que esto ha estado sucediendo desde que nos conocimos, estaba claro que ninguno de nosotros podía controlar lo que nos estaba pasando. Nos enamoramos, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que él me había hecho y todas las cosas malas que yo le había hecho. Para mí, un amor como este sucede sólo una vez (sí, yo soy estúpidamente romántica), y por eso cada minuto que pasamos juntos se ha sellado con fuego en mi memoria. Nunca olvidaré un solo momento del tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Así que no va a ser fácil. Va a ser muy difícil; Voy a tener que trabajar en esto todos los días, pero yo quiero hacer eso porque yo lo quiero. Quiero todo de él, para siempre, todos los días. Él y yo... todos los días. Finalmente estoy entendiendo que no puedes vivir tu vida por los demás. Tienes que hacer lo que es correcto para ti, aunque le duela a algunas de las personas que amas.

Él es, y siempre ha sido mi sueño. Yo lo amo. Yo soy lo que soy por su causa. Él es toda la razón, todas las esperanzas y todos los sueños que yo he tenido, y no importa lo que nos pase en el futuro, voy a encontrar mi camino de regreso hacia él. Siempre voy a ser suya.

Aunque puedes decir que soy una soñadora, una tonta, o cualquier otra cosa, creo que todo es posible. Es amor, es tan simple como eso. Es la cosa más increíble que he visto nunca. Puedo recordar cada momento que estuvimos juntos, y en cada uno de ellos había algo maravilloso. Realmente no puedo elegir un momento sobresaliente entre todos uno que signifique más que cualquier otro. Esa cita tonta cuando me decía a mí misma que yo no quería salir con él, porque pensaba que estaba enamorada de Tyler. Ese día en el baile. Mi graduación de la prepa. Cuando él me salvó la vida. Cuando le pedí que salvara a Damon, todos esos momentos. Y por último la noche en el bosque... mmm eso era más que MARAVILLOSO.

Pero oh no, ¡con un demonio! Maldita sea. Debe pensar que soy una puta de mierda, que lo distrajo de conseguir su venganza... espero que piense que lo amo porque si no, ¿cómo puedo tenerlo de vuelta?, de repente estaba enviando un mensaje de texto...

"Te extraño mucho :'( : * : *" Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho después de pulsar el botón enviar.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho? Rápidamente le envío otro mensaje "pero por ahora no puede haber un nosotros, no podemos estar juntos"

Me quede dormida pensando en él... Yo soñé con él... Yo estaba en el bosque... caminando. Y lo vi allí sentado junto a un lago, que no reconocí.

— Hola, AMOR —, dijo con esa sonrisa suya — Yo estaba esperando a que vinieras. —

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté — ¿esperando que viniera? — Antes de que él me respondiera, me di cuenta de que estaba en mi maldita cabeza. — ¡Fuera de mi cabeza! — Le grité.

— Pero yo no estoy en tu cabeza, estás en la mía — respondió sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar en tu cabeza? — Le pregunté — tú eres más fuerte que yo. —

— Supongo que es nuestra conexión, mi sangre en tu sistema, tu sangre en el mío, pero... — Él contestó tratando de encontrar algún tipo de explicación — puede ser cualquier cosa. Probablemente, es decir, tu sabes el intercambio de sangre entre vampiros es algo íntimo, simplemente no lo sé. — Lo único que sabía es que al final vendrías a mí. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que viene a usted? — Inquiero — esto es sólo un sueño... —

— No, no es un sueño, sí estamos durmiendo, pero nosotros no estamos soñando— respondió — Yo estaba pensando en ti, que estabas pensando en mí, es como llamarnos el uno al otro... Yo también te echo de menos... — me dijo acercándose a mí para darme un beso.

— ¡Alto ahí! — Le grito poniendo mi mano en frente de mis labios. Yo quería darle un beso, pero primero necesitaba respuestas.

Él me miró con ojos de cachorro triste. — ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿No quieres que te bese? Vamos, te echo de menos tus labios, echo de menos tu sabor, echo de menos... — miró entre desgarrado y enojado, pero ahí estaba mi respuesta que él me ama, el amor real. Suspiro y antes de que terminara su enunciado y lo beso... él estaba tan sorprendido, pero sólo correspondió a mi beso. Pero de repente, él se apartó.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, estás jodidamente loca?! — Estaba muy enojado. — Te amo, pero primero me rechazas, luego me besas. No juegues con mi corazón así, he sido traicionado demasiadas veces... — dijo, mientras me agarraba del cuello.

— Sólo escucha, por favor, no sabes el infierno por el que pasé la semana pasada, — empecé a decir con mis manos agarrando las suyas. — Todos mis sentimientos eran un caos. Primero me sentí terriblemente culpable por haber hecho el amor contigo, quería creer que te odiaba y que era simplemente atracción. Pero luego tuve que recordarme constantemente que no habíamos hecho el amor que sólo habíamos cogido. — Él estaba aflojando la mano de mi cuello, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Yo estaba empezando a hablar sin respirar. — Yo estaba tratando de convencerme de que tu no me quieres, y que yo no te amo, que el tiempo en el bosque no había significado más que un acoston de una noche, pero me había hecho sentir maravillosa, que me había hecho sentir amada. Debido a eso yo tenía miedo de ser una más de tus múltiples... — Una de sus manos estaba ahora en mi hombro, la que había estado agarrando mi cuello, la otra mano estaba alrededor de mi cintura, y él me abrazaba. Él puso sus labios los míos y bésame otra vez. Yo estaba a punto de llorar.

— Lo siento, yo no... — me interrumpió

También le interrumpí. —Tu no tenías que saber, también hice algo estúpido, de lo que ahora me arrepiento... — Le susurre — sólo… solo abrázame y bésame, por favor... Te amo... es difícil admitir que te amo, pero lo hago... —

— Cariño, yo también te amo... — me susurro al oído, acariciando mi pelo y besándome de nuevo. Ahora estábamos en una habitación grande — ven a sentarte en la cama — me dijo tomando mi mano.

— No quiero hacer el amor — dije con timidez.

— Está bien, si no quieres hacer el amor, sólo podemos abrazarnos y acariciarnos. Ven, tú sabes que no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras — me siento a su lado en la cama nos besamos y luego nos acostamos abrazándonos y acariciándonos y besándonos el uno al otro por un rato. — Duerme cariño. Te voy a esperar mañana... —


	5. Felicidad

**Siento, haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que me puse a escribir otros y me quede atrasada con auto traducirme, y tengo otra traduccion incompleta tenganme paciencia. Hoy voy a tratar de ponerme al corriente con esta..**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que la siguen...**

* * *

Me desperté. En mi cama sola... pero créanlo o no, no estaba triste. Me sentía como reconfortada, como si todo lo que había pasado estuviera a punto de llegar a su fin. Finalmente me di cuenta de que él no va a romper su promesa aunque me ama. Él no va a hacer nada que yo no quiera. Tendré que encontrar mi camino de regreso hacia él. Pero por ahora, voy a ser feliz, no más sentimientos de culpabilidad.

Reviso mi teléfono "Esta bien. Voy a esperar hasta que sientas que es el momento" Klaus. Sonrío.

Mi mamá me llama por teléfono, me dijo que Stefan había pedido su ayuda para localizar a Damon.

— Care. Me gustaría que vengas a mi oficina y recojas algunos archivos con pistas sobre el paradero de Damon, y se los lleves a Stefan. — Dijo mi mamá.

— Okey, mamá estaré allí en unos minutos. — Dije alegremente. Tome las llaves y volví a Mystic Falls. Llegué la oficina de mi mamá.

— Buenos días mamá, ¿cómo va tu día? — Le pregunto, yo sonaba demasiado feliz.

— Estoy bien, la atención, pero te ves increíble, ¿qué es lo está pasando? — Ella pregunto con curiosidad.

— Estoy feliz de mamá, o ¿no puedo ser feliz? — Le dije sintiéndome un poco agraviada.

— No, quiero decir, sí, está bien sólo que no te he visto así en mucho tiempo— me da un beso en la mejilla. — Nos vemos, y ten por seguro que siempre estaré aquí para hablar. —

— Nos vemos mamá — le dije, creo que ella finalmente está empezando a actuar como una madre.

Conduzco a la casa de los Salvatore. Toque el timbre. Stefan abrió la puerta.

— Tenías razón. Está fuera de sus cabales. Esto es de mi mamá. — Dije mientras pasaba por la puerta. Le entrego que el archivo.

— Déjame adivinar: personas desaparecidas y ataques de animales — Dijo con preocupación.

— Correcto y correcto, pero hay algo más. Todas las víctimas fueron encontrados en el interior de sus casas sin cabeza... y su piel disecados. — Le dije. Yo también estaba preocupada.

— Damon se está alimentando de vampiros... — Stefan dijo volteando a ver la carpeta abierta y observando algunas de las imágenes de las escenas de los crímenes. — No debí dejarlo ir.

— No. Ah ah. No, tú no vas a convertir los errores de Damon en tu culpa Stefan Salvatore. Nadie podría haberle impedido ir tras Wes la otra noche. — Dije tratando de calmarlo.

— Creo que Wes debe haberle inyectado con lo que sea que le iba a inyectar a Elena que hace que los vampiros se alimentan de vampiros. — Me dijo preocupado.

— Ah. Buenas noticias, malas noticias. Las malas noticias son que cuando esto sucedió a Jesse, tuvimos que matarlo, pero la buena noticia es... lo siento, por lo general hay alguna buena noticia. — Le contesté fracasando en el intento de ser optimista.

— Tengo que encontrarlo. — Parecía muy preocupado.

— Bueno, yo puedo ir contigo. — Elena agrego tratando de parecer que estaba muy preocupada por Damon. Ahora puedo decir que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

— Elena, hey! No sabía que estabas aquí. — Me sorprendió que ella estuviera allí.

— Bueno, Stefan me ha estado ayudando a estudiar. — Dijo.

— Oh. Stefan, que no va a la universidad. — Dije sospechosamente.

— Stefan, que es un experto en la historia. — Ella me respondió. Puedo decir que trataba de sonar convincente.

— Ah jah — Murmuré sí, tienes razón él es experto en historia, pensé sarcásticamente, mi teléfono suena miro el identificador de llamadas — Es Tyler. En realidad no he hablado con él desde el, uhm, incidente. —

— ¿El incidente? ¿Te refieres al momento en el que casi te mata? — Stefan me pregunta, preocupado.

Cogí el teléfono — Hey. —

— Hey. ¿Has hablado con Matt? — Tyler me pregunta desde el otro lado de la línea.

— No. ¿Por qué? — Le contesté.

— Porque resulta que Nadia ha estado obligándolo a olvidar las cosas. — Me dijo. — Matt dijo que iba a evitarla, pero no he sabido nada de él. —

— ¿Crees que está en problemas? — Pregunto un poco preocupada.

— Pienso, él no ha estado en casa o en el trabajo y su teléfono va directamente al buzón. — Estaba muy preocupado.

— Está bien. Bueno, iré enseguida para allá — empecé a preocuparme.

Me interrumpió. — No. No es por eso que llamaba... —

— No, lo sé, creo que podemos resolver esto juntos. Nos vemos pronto. — Le digo que colgar el teléfono

— ¿Tal vez debería ir contigo? — Elena dijo tratando de sonar preocupación.

— No, No. Ustedes lidien con Damon. Nosotros podemos manejar esto. Además, es el momento que entramos en la siguiente fase de la línea de tiempo de nuestra post-ruptura, pre-amistad. — Les dije. Estoy segura de que Tyler no me matará.

— Okey. De eso me voy a mantener al margen. Voy a buscar algo de ropa y ¿me recoges en mi dormitorio? — Ella era tan indiferente.

— Claro — Dijo Stefan. Al verla salir.

— La mala noticia es que Tyler te odia. La buena noticia es que... hmmm — Stefan dijo tratando de imitarme.

—Voy a estar bien... Los dos tenemos situaciones extrañas exnovio-amigo. — Le contesté tratando de mantener la calma.

— Nosotros... no hay nada raro pasa entre yo Elena y yo. — Me dijo. Él realmente cree eso.

— ¡Vamos, Stefan! En primer lugar, ella te dice que ella va a luchar para conseguir Damon de nuevo y entonces ella vuelve a romper con él y ahora que está aquí, contigo, su ex "estudiando." — Dije sarcásticamente

— Ella está aquí con su amigo estudiando sin las comillas implícitas. — Él era tan ingenuo.

— Bueno, mira, yo sólo estoy diciendo que Elena y Damon ruptura está llena de problemas y tú no estás lleno de problemas. Tú es estable y sano y... — Yo estaba tratando de advertirle, estaba empezando a sospechar. No sabía qué, pero algo raro está sucediendo.

— Estoy a punto de pasar 12 horas en un coche con ella a solas, así que lo que ella sienta, estoy seguro de que voy a ser capaz de deducirlo. — Él dijo yo sabía que tenía un buen punto, estaba tranquilo.

— Ahh — Suspiro —Okey entonces tengo que ir. — Lo dejo, y me voy a la casa de Tyler. La puerta estaba abierta. Encontré Tyler en la cocina haciendo café.

— ¿Quieres un poco? Ve a sentarte, allá te encuentro. — Dijo sin mirarme, ni un "hola ", ni un "buenas", ni siquiera un ¿cómo estás? Voy a la sala de estar y me siento. Él me trae una taza de café.

— Gracias. mmm ... un buen café. — Yo estaba tratando de romper la tensión. — A pesar de que por lo general el mío llevo un poco más incómodo silencio. —

— Buen intento, pero tú nunca tomas nada en silencio. — Dijo. Él trató de no reírse de mi broma.

— ¿Entonces, Matt, Um, él ha desaparecido? — Yo estaba preocupado por Matt.

— Él no ha desaparecido, simplemente no ha estado en casa durante dos días y no contesta su teléfono. — Con eso, Matt finalmente llega a casa.

— ¿Matt? — Yo no esperaba que apareciera tan pronto.

— Caroline... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Él se sorprendió al verme allí.

— Como que nos preguntamos lo mismo. ¿Dónde demonios has estado? — Preguntó Tyler.

Antes de que pueda responder, Nadia aparece en la puerta principal, pero está impedida de entrar en la casa sin permiso.

— ¿Te di mis lentes de sol? Oh... Pensé que habías dicho que no estarían en casa. — Tratando de no parecer ansioso por entrar.

— Okey, Retrocede, empieza de nuevo. Todo este tiempo, ¿has estado con Nadia? — Le pregunto, como pensando ¿que alguien me diga qué está pasando?

— Es una larga historia. Nadia, ven, entra — Matt respondió invitándola a la casa.

Ella pasa el umbral. Matt se sirve un vaso de alcohol a explicar de dónde ha estado durante los últimos dos días.

— Yo estaba en camino para salir de la ciudad y entonces allí estaba ella, sentada en los escalones de la entrada, esperando por mí. — Dice convencido de su mentira.

— La sutileza no es mi fuerte. Me sentí mal por haber usado la compulsión con él; y también me sentí mal por romperte el cuello. Una vez más, la sutileza. — Nadia dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo.

— ¿Por qué no has estado contestando el teléfono? — Tyler pregunta conteniendo su ira. Estaba preocupado por su amigo.

— Uh... lo perdí la primera noche. — Matt respuesta tan tranquilo.

— La primera noche en ¿dónde? — Le preguntó. Me preocupaba también.

— Atlantic City. Yo nunca había estado ahí y tampoco Matt. — Responde Nadia tratando de sonar convincente.

— Una bebida llevó a tres y eso dio lugar a cinco y... uh... el resto es una especie de mancha borrosa. — Dijo Matt como si tuviera una resaca monumental.

— ¡Sí, porque ella está usando la compulsión contigo! — Estaba muy molesta. ¿Por qué nadie entiende que ella es mala?

— ¡Caroline! Llevo verbena. — Matt respondió. Él levanta su brazo y me muestra su brazalete — Ella no ha estado usando compulsión conmigo. —

Me levanto y me acerco a Matt y trato usar la compulsión. — ¿Dónde has estado los últimos dos días? —

— Te lo dije, ella no está usando la compulsión conmigo. Nos estuvimos divirtiendo. — Matt me dijo.

— ¿Divirtiendo? ¡Oh, vamos! Igual que cuando ella te enterró vivo. WOOAHH. Abramos el champán. — Ahora yo estaba enojada.

— ¿Pensé que habías dicho que ella estaría de acuerdo con que nosotros saliéramos? — Nadia pregunta Matt.

— ¿Y qué demonios se supone que significa eso? — Yo estaba empezando a pensar en el fondo ella tenía razón. Elegir siempre al que nos hizo daño. Pero tú sabes que uno no elige la persona que ama.

Nadia se pone de pie para enfrentarse conmigo. Matt la detiene...

— Eso significa, que tú no has hecho nada más que juzgar a Matt desde el momento que entró por esa puerta, cuando todo el mundo aquí sabe que tú no estás exactamente ganando amigos con tus elecciones románticas. — Nadia dijo hablándome a mí, luego voltea a ver a Tyler — ¿No es cierto, Tyler? —

— Yo no sé. No voy a tomar parte en esto. — Dijo Tyler y salió. Lo sigo al pasillo.

— Ella está tratando hacernos enojar para distraernos. — Le dije

— ¿De qué? Es Matt de quien estamos hablando. ¿Se te olvidó la vez que se fue a Europa con Rebeca después de que ella saco su camioneta de la carretera? — Me dijo señalando el punto de que ella tiene razón. Matt ha hecho un par de malas decisiones acerca de sus citas en últimas fechas.

— ¿No iras en serio a creerte todo esto? — Le dije a Tyler, tratando de mantener la calma.

— Demonios, eso es mucho más fácil de creer que otras cosas que han pasado. — Tyler dijo poniendo fin a la conversación para salir de la casa por la puerta principal.

Me regreso y veo Nadia tratando de salir.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte? — Le pregunto mientras le bloqueaba la salida.

— En realidad, si y tú estás en mi camino. — Ella me contestó con amargura.

Matt escucha la conmoción y sale. Lo veo. — ¡Matt! ¿Estás bien? —

— Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Él parecía confundido.

Le dije. — Tú me enviaste un mensaje desde el teléfono de Nadia. —

Matt me miró sin comprender. Miro a Nadia — de modo, que usaste la compulsión de nuevo. —

— Y dicen que las rubias son tontas. — Dijo Nadia con sarcasmo.

Deje salir mi vampiro interior y empujé Nadia contra la pared, ahogándola. — ¿Qué le estas haciendo? ¡Dime! —"

Nadia se defendió, apachurrándome contra la pared en su lugar. Matt intervino. — Nadia ¡DETENTE! —

— Es posible que no recuerdes, Matt, pero esto es culpa tuya. Confía en mí. — Tratando de calmar a Matt.

De repente, Tyler entró de nuevo en la casa y me quito a Nadia de encima. Él la avienta al suelo y la sujeta hacia abajo.

— Híbrido joven le gana al viejo vampiro todo el tiempo. — Tyler dijo luchando con ella en el suelo. Comienza amenazándola con sus colmillos de fuera . Ella finalmente le da un puñetazo en la cara y sale a toda velocidad de la casa.

— Esperen un segundo... ¿Alguien quiere decirme cómo es que esto es mi culpa? — Matt añadió muy preocupado.

Me agarro del brazo y lo llevo a un cuarto para charlar...

— Oye, Matt yo estaba preocupada por ti, y tú me envías un mensaje desde el teléfono de Nadia — le dije, y luego agrego. — ¿Qué recuerdas sobre estar con Nadia? —

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Yo no entiendo? — Dijo Matt con ansiedad.

— Okey, entonces en realidad no recuerdas nada. — Le dije con resignación.

— No, solo me acuerdo de haberme acostado con Nadia, un par de veces, pero nada más. — Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tyler esta recogiendo unos papeles que Nadia y Matt esparcieron por el suelo. Entro en la habitación. — Bueno, lo único que recuerda es que Matt dormían juntos. —

— Bueno. — Tyler se pone de pie y hacemos contacto visual. Le doy una media sonrisa.

— Así que... — Yo no sabía lo que iba a decir .

— Care, nunca he dicho que lo siento. Estaba enojado, pero no hay excusas, ¿vale? — Tyler me dice tratando de disculparse por lo de la otra noche.

— Mira. Podemos superar esto juntos. Okey. Sólo quiero que estemos bien de nuevo, ¿sabes? — Yo sólo estaba tratando de ser amigos, no de volver a salir juntos. Ahora yo estaba seguro de que no lo amaba. Pero estaba tratando de hacer las paces, porque él no merecía que lo lastimara.

— Te dije que lo sentía. Yo no he dicho que estaba superado — Me dijo manejando su ira.

— Por supuesto. Obviamente. Quiero decir, que Roma no se construyó en un día — Realmente espero que lo superes.

— ¿Qué tan evolucionado crees que soy? Te acostaste con Klaus. Te acostaste con el tipo que mató a mi mamá. ¿Cuál crees tú que es un tiempo suficiente para que lo supere? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Dime, ¿Cuánto te suena bien? — Dijo tratando de mantener la ira bajo control de nuevo.

— Está bien. Has mostrado tú punto. — Yo trato de calmarlo

— Mira. No estoy tratando de ser un imbécil, pero la idea de que nosotros estemos bien… eso no va a suceder. — Él me decía que podemos ser amigos, pero no para cerrar.

— Entendido. — Le contesté, pensando "Espero no haberte lastimado tanto" y me voy.

Volví a la casa de los Salvatore. Trate de tomar una siesta. No podría. Me paré frente a la chimenea.

— Hey. ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? — Él me pregunta preocupación.

— Ahh... Alrededor de uno y medio de estos atrás. — Sacudiendo el vaso un poco, haciendo que los cubitos de hielo suenen.

— Mmm... — respondió con seriedad.

— Tenías razón. Yo me lo busqué. Sabía que lo de Klaus iba a tener consecuencias. Supongo que ahora sólo tengo que lidiar con eso y aprender de mis errores. — Oh, Dios, ¿qué he dicho? No fue un error.

— Me alegro de poder ayudar. Así que, ¿encontraste Matt? — Él me miró serio viendo a través de mí. Él sabe que yo amo a Klaus.

— Sí, y Tyler tenía razón. Nadia ha estado usando compulsión para obligarlo a olvidar cosas. — Yo estaba preocupado por Matt.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? — Me pregunta con inquietud.

— ¿Quién sabe? Trató de enviarme un mensaje de texto, pero Nadia lo detuvo. — Contesto resignada. Le muestro mi teléfono con el mensaje de texto de Matt. — "Ayuda. K" es todo lo que recibí. —

— Eh. — Murmuró.

Le quito mi teléfono. — Así que... Tú y Elena. ¿Cuál es el veredicto? —

— Mmm, bueno, el veredicto es... ella está actuando raro. Ella me dio un beso. — Dijo pensativamente.

— ¿Perdón? — Me quedé muy sorprendida.

— Si. Mi coche se descompuso, así que rentamos una habitación de hotel para que pudiera ducharse y… — comenzó a explicar.

— Woah, woah, woah, woah. ¿Rentaron una habitación de hotel? ¿Con una ducha? — Me sorprendí pensando que estaba loco.

— Sí, pero no fue así... Quiero decir, la detuve, obviamente. Yo no podía hacerle eso a Damon. — Él me contesto.

— Sí, ¿pero ella si podía? Es que... yo no lo entiendo. Ella sabe que esto lo destruiría, ¿qué?... ¿qué está haciendo? — No podía creerlo. No es que me gustara la idea de que Damon estuviera con Elena , pero ella lo hace feliz , y él la hace feliz , así que por mi está bien, si se aman y quieren estar juntos .

— Eso es lo que quiero decir, es como si hubiera renunciado a Damon; y él piensa que ella estaba tratando de hacer que yo lo matara esta noche. — Él explica.

— No. Quiero decir, ella puede estar enojada con él, pero ella nunca querría verlo muerto. — Yo estaba confundido.

— A menos que... Matt te envió un mensaje que decía "ayuda K" pero antes que terminara Nadia lo detuvo. "K", como en Katherine. Cuando Katherine estaba muriendo, Nadia encontró una manera de poner el espíritu de Katherine en el cuerpo de Nadia. — Empezó a descifrar.

— Sí, pero eso no sucedió porque Katherine tuvo un cambio de corazón. No… No. Tú no piensas que... Es imposible que ella sería... ¡Nos habríamos dado cuenta! Es Elena. La conocemos... Oh, Dios mío... — Es por eso que ella está actuando así. ¡Tenemos que lidiar con esto ahora!

— Yo les llamo a los demás. — Le dije y empiezo a hacer las llamadas. Pero es tarde así que subo las escaleras. Necesito dormir y "SOÑAR". Así que pensé en Klaus, y me quede dormida. Yo camino en una hermosa habitación en una especie de castillo, él estaba sentado junto al fuego.

— Ahí estás, amor, llegas tarde, he estado esperándote durante casi dos semanas — me dijo con una sonrisa.

— No sabía que teníamos que reunirnos a una hora concreta, Klaus. — le contesté.

— Es sólo que he estado esperando por un largo tiempo, creí que te tenías que ir dormir temprano, porque son noches de escuela — dijo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose para agárrame entre sus brazos.

— Matt estaba perdido de nuevo... así que me mantuvieron despierta hasta tarde — le contesté colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de mí a los labios para darle un beso.

— ¿Entonces por qué estaba perdido Matt... — me pregunto — si se puede preguntar? —

— Un montón de cosas que tú no sabes pero ya apareció, así que no te preocupes — le susurro casi en un suspiro.

— Oh baby, me puedes decir todo — me dijo al oído — lo que está sucediendo en Mystic Falls? —

— Ah, no te preocupes que tenemos todo bajo control — de repente me despierto, Stefan me está llamando, Tyler y Matt están aquí. Llamo Bonnie y la pongo en el altavoz.


	6. No mas culpa

— La razón por la que los hemos llamado es que, Katherine está viva — le dije.

— Momento... ¿Katherine sigue viva? ¿Cómo es eso posible? — Matt se sorprendió.

— ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que el ex de Nadia, Gregor, se estaciono en tu cabeza? Sí, bueno, es un poco de lo mismo. Katherine es un "pasajero" en Elena, ¡excepto que es peor, porque ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta! — Le dije que estaba muy enojada.

— Estaba en mi casa... ¿Cómo fue que ninguno de nosotros pudo averiguarlo? —Tyler estaba casi en estado de shock.

— Porque es Katherine y ella es inteligente, e intrigante, y astuta... y... somos los peores amigos de la historia. — Le contesté.

— Eso no tiene sentido. Me salvó la vida. Ella me dio la RCP cuando Enzo intentó matarme. Katherine nunca hubiera hecho eso. — Jeremy interviene desde el teléfono.

— Eso es lo que la hacía tan creíble. Ella personifico a Elena a la perfección. Si dejaba que te murieras, su cubierta hubiera volado. — Añade Bonnie.

— ¡Estaba durmiendo tres metros de ella! Ella escogió mi vestido para el baile amargo. Y la dejé usar mi pasta de dientes. — Sí, porque Bonnie estaba siempre en un hotel con Jer.

— Bueno, ¿ella te atrajo hacía una habitación de hotel para tratar de hacerlo contigo? — Agrega Stefan que llegaba desde el sótano.

— Ella es la razón por la que me enteré de lo tuyo con Klaus. — Dijo Tyler, todo empieza a tener sentido.

— Por supuesto. ¡Oh Dios mío! — Cierto todo tiene sentido.

— Así que, ¿cómo matamos a la desgraciada? — Tyler agregar la ira.

— Bueno, los "pasajeros" pueden ser expulsados del anfitrión... vi que pasó con Matt. Gregor murió y Matt vivió. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es apuñalarla con el cuchillo de los "viajeros". — Dijo Stefan. Me preguntaba ¿dónde estaba el maldito cuchillo?

— Todavía tengo el cuchillo que Nadia me dio. — Matt revelada.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Ve por él! — Stefan instruyó.

— ¡Esperen, muchachos! Se trata de Katherine de quien estamos hablando. Ella va a ver a un ataque sorpresa desde una milla de distancia. Tenemos que hacer que venga a nosotros. Hacer que baje la guardia, acorralarla. — Tenemos que pensar en un plan.

— Imposible que vayamos a verla hoy. Estoy bastante seguro de que mordí a Nadia. — Si él realmente mordió Nadia, Katherine va a tratar de encontrar una cura, pero no nos la pedirá a nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, con que la mordiste? — Dijo Matt, defendiéndola.

— Quiero decir, ella estaba atacando a Caroline y yo podría haber pellizcado con mis dientes un poco. —Tyler se defendió.

— ¿Y tú solo lo estas mencionando hasta ahora? — Matt estaba molesto.

— Hey, chicos. Enfóquense. Tyler está en lo cierto. Katherine no va a dejar de estar al lado de Nadia a menos que no dejarla comprometa su identidad. "Les dije

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — Matt se preguntó.

— Tenemos que invitarla a algo a lo que Elena no puede decir que no. — Le dije, al tiempo que un plan. — Tal vez una fiesta "sorpresa" para Bonnie —

— ¿Una fiesta sorpresa? ¡En serio! Yo quería un día de spa. Intenta sentir la muerte de toda criatura sobrenatural que pasa a través de ti en su camino hacia el otro lado. — Bonnie respondió cansadamente.

— No estoy diciendo que no lo mereces. Además de su cumpleaños no es hasta la próxima semana. — Dijo Jeremy primero en Bonnie y luego a mí en el teléfono.

— ¡Eso es lo que hace que sea una sorpresa! — Creo que mi plan es perfecto, y cuelgo.

Le llamo a Katherine, ella contesta — Sí, no creo que Bonnie querría una gran fiesta por su cumpleaños. —

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Así que cuando puedes venir a la casa de Stefan para ayudarnos a organizar? — Le contesté tratando de convencerla de que viniera.

— No puedo. — Ella suspira.

— ¿No puedes? — Yo estaba molesto mi plan falló.

— Me encantaría, pero yo solo, no puedo. Um... Estoy haciendo los arreglos para el funeral de Aarón Whitmore. La única razón por Damon lo mató fue porque nos separamos, así que siento como que se lo debo a Aarón. — Ella me dijo tratando de poner excusas. — Tú entiendes ¿verdad? —

— ¡Por supuesto, no, eso es muy amable de tu parte! — Joder mi plan fracasó. Unos minutos después de que colgué. Stefan me llamó. Escupió la mala noticia, Katherine sabe que nosotros sabemos. Corro hacia la mansión me reuno con él en el sótano.

— Por supuesto. Cuanto más sepa, menores son nuestras posibilidades de volver a ver a Elena de nuevo. Ya es bastante malo que no reconocimos a Katherine, también arruinamos nuestra única ventaja. — Dije con desesperación.

— Nada que un pequeño hechizo localizador no puede arreglar. — Damon dice desde el interior de la celda.

Stefan abre la puerta de la celda. Me despido. Volveré pronto. Realmente necesito otra siesta. Voy a mi casa. Tomo una siesta en mi vieja recamara. Tan pronto como me despierto, vuelvo a la mansión. Me voy al sótano. Veo Tyler despertar.

— Hey, listo para el cambio de... oh Dios mío — Damon escapó.

— Estoy bien —Tyler frotándose el cuello.

— ¿Él se alimentó de ti? — Él esta fuerte ahora. Malo, malo.

— He dicho que estoy bien — él está enojado .

— Pero ¿por qué has entrado aquí? — Pregunto mientras pienso, ¿estás loco?

— ¿Por qué crees? Damon sabía exactamente cómo hacerme encabronar. — Él respondió.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó? — Stefan dijo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

— Creo que Damon fue a ir a buscar a Wes — Tyler nos informó.

Stefan suspira. Yo recibo una llamada de Bonnie. Ellos encontraron donde esta Katherine, o al menos donde esta Nadia. Stefan va y la recoge de la iglesia. Subo a un cuarto a tomar una ducha y otra siesta de media hora. Me despierto. Bonnie, Jeremy y Tyler entran en la sala. Bonnie se sienta junto a Nadia y la toma de la mano

— ¿Qué va a pasar cuando muera? — Nadia pregunta.

— Voy a tomar tu mano y tú iras al otro lado. Sólo así. — Bonnie responde.

— ¿Me dolerá? — Nadia pregunta con ansiedad.

— Tú no sentirás ningún dolor. — Bonnie le dice tratando de calmarla.

Katherine entra en la casa — Estoy aquí para ver a mi hija. — Ella se sienta junto a Nadia. — Nadia… — Ella sostiene su mano.

— Has vuelto por mí. — Susurra Nadia.

— No voy a irme de nuevo. — Katherine dice con firmeza.

— ¿Encontraste una manera de salvarme? — Murmura Nadia.

— La sangre de Klaus te habría salvado... Si yo la hubiera pedido. — Katherine le dijo, como lamentando no haberlo hecho.

— Te habrían descubierto — Nadia dice casi susurrando.

— Pero tú habrías vivido. Y ahora es demasiado tarde. — Ella suena sincera.

— El nombre de mi madre es Katherine. La estoy buscando. — Nadia está delirando.

— Tú me encontraste Nadia estoy aquí. — Ella respondió con desesperación.

— Ella es una mentirosa y una asesina. Ella manipula, traiciona... Ella haría cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. — Nadia dice alucinando.

—Nadia no, Estoy... estoy aquí. Nadia mírame, mírame. Estoy aquí, Estoy justo aquí. — Dice Katherine.

—Estoy buscando a mi madre. — Nadia sigue delirando.

— Así no es como debería haber sido tu vida. 500 años buscando una madre que terminó siendo yo. — Katherine esta "triste" de verdad. Katherine toca la cara de su hija y suspira. —Te voy a enseñar como debería haber sido tu vida. Así es como un día perfecto debió ser. — Mientras le da a Nadia un sueño feliz en el que Katherine acuesta Nadia de niña a dormir.

— Tú y yo tuvimos una pequeña casa en el campo. Era un día normal de verano. Estuviste jugando afuera, estabas cansada y era hora de ir a la cama, me dijiste sobre la fortaleza que habías construido en el bosque junto al río. Así que te pregunté si podía ir a visitarla. Y tú dijiste que cuando saliera el sol por la mañana y yo dije buenas noches Nadia. — Katherine le besa la frente — Que duermas bien. — Katherine está llorando! Y entonces Nadia muere. — Tu madre te quiere. — Oh Dios, esto es triste, ella realmente ama a su hija.

— Ughh! — Mientras Katherine cierra los ojos de su hija y se cubre el cuerpo muerto.

— Así que. Esto es todo. — Katherine corre hacia la puerta. ¡Lo sabía! Trató de escapar.

Damon se encuentra en el umbral — Hola, Katherine. No pensaste que me perdería esto, ¿verdad? — Damon está caminando hacia adentro, Katherine está dando la vuelta.

— Okey. Así que... ¿quién tiene el cuchillo? ¿Quién de ustedes va a tener el placer de matar a la escurridiza Katherine Pierce de una vez por todas? ¿Qué? ¿De repente, todo el mundo se quedó mudo? Cuando yo estaba en mi lecho de muerte que todos tenían mucho que decir. ¿Eres tú, Tyler? ¿Porque yo provoque que se desatara la maldición del hombre lobo? Te di una identidad y te hice importante. — Ella dijo sarcásticamente

— No tú no has hecho nada por mí. — Respondió Tyler.

— Oh, por favor, Tyler. Si yo no hubiera entrado en su vida que tu solo serias un don nadie desperdiciado con una madre borracha y un problema de temperamento. — Ella es tan amargada. Tyler da un paso hacia Katherine

Yo lo detengo — Oye, no, no lo hagas. —

— ¿Y tú, tú no me preocupas? Yo. Porque ambas sabemos que te hice mejor volviéndote vampiro. — Es verdad que tiene razón, ella hizo que me volviera una mejor persona. Así que... — Adiós Katherine. —

— Adiós, adiós Caroline. —

Ella se acerca a Matt — La única chica aquí que realmente aprecia lo hermoso que eres. Tú no me apuñalarías en el corazón, ¿verdad, Matty Blue? No, yo no lo creo. Tú definitivamente pasaras a la historia como el mejor caballero que nunca tuve. Oh, bueno... —

— Oh, bueno... — dice Matt.

Katherine se acerca a Jeremy — Bueno, pequeño Gilbert, fue agradable tener un hermano por un segundo... ¡cuando no estabas siendo tan condenadamente molesto! — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Katherine le dice a Bonnie — Bon Bon, no hay necesidad de despedidas Te veré en el otro lado. —

Katherine se acerca a Damon — Damon. ¿Cómo que nada te gustaría más que atravesarme con la hoja de esa navaja? —

— Ya hemos hecho eso, Kitty Kat. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. — Él está tan tranquilo. Increíble.

— Lo sé, pero nunca llegué a decir lo que tenía que decirte. Lo siento. Me culpas por lo que eres. Y lo siento. Lamento haberte convertido. Siento que no hayas llegado a morir como un don nadie olvidado en un sangriento campo de batalla y que tu padre no haya llegado a vivir otro día para ser deshonrado por ti. Damon, siento haberte dado un propósito de vida. La pasión, el impulso, el deseo. Siento que seas lo que eres, porque yo soy la que te enseñó a amar. — Él mira a ella. Sus ojos me dijeron que ella está equivocada. Él realmente ama a Elena.

— Te veré en el infierno, Katherine. — Dice.

Katherine le guiña el ojo y se vuelve a Stefan. — Stefan. Sabes, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería ser amada por ti. Tienes que admitirlo, porque en un momento fugaz... tus sentimientos eran reales. Verdaderamente ha sido el papel de tu vida. Stefan, te quiero. Y yo siempre te he amado. — Ella lo sabe, ella está hablando de esa noche. Stefan la ama, Stefan ama Katherine. Pero Stefan es Stefan, y él renunciaría a su felicidad por todos nosotros. Stefan apuñala a Katherine con el cuchillo de los "viajeros". — Entonces supongo que así es como... termina nuestra historia de amor. — El solo asiente.

Katherine se cae, Matt la atrapa, y luego Katherine se cae en el suelo, se apoya en el sofá. Todo el mundo está mirando a Katherine, Katherine cierra los ojos. Cuando vuelve a abrir están negros. Ella los cierra y los abre de nuevo. Necesito un poco de aire me salgo, Tyler está allí apoyado en el coche de Damon. Me apoyo también.

— ¿Está mal si me siento...? — Le digo con tristeza.

— ¿Victoriosa? — Me contesta, él se siente victorioso.

— Triste. Sé que Katherine era una persona horrible, pero... — Ella era una madre, Stefan la amaba, y a veces ella era agradable...

— Pero tú ves la bondad en la gente. — Dice con amargura.

— ¿Te refieres a Klaus? Porque vi bondad en Klaus. — Contesté, ups estoy pensando en él.

— Tus palabras. No las mías. — Pero él tiene razón, mis palabras yo soy la única que puede ver bondad en Klaus.

— Tu mordedura de híbrido acaba de matar a alguien y ni siquiera se inmutaron. Yo duermo con el hombre equivocado hace semanas y no le veo el final a eso. ¿Cómo es eso justo? — Le digo, pero el único que no deja de repetírmelo, es él, él esta celoso, pero yo no lo quiero. ¡Y nadie más ha dicho nada!

— No sé, Care. ¡Tal vez la gente espera más de ti! — Si, él esta celoso. Lo siento Tyler.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque "ser bueno" es algo tan fácil para mí? Bueno ¿adivina qué? ¡No, Tyler, no! SOY UN VAMPIRO. Tengo los mismos impulsos que tú. ¡Así que estoy autorizado a cometer algunos errores en el camino! Sí, DORMÍ CON KLAUS. Pero después te alejaste de mí. Esa fue MI ELECCIÓN y estoy viviendo con eso y no me hace falta escuchar sobre eso cada cinco segundos. Así que sólo supéralo o sal de mi vida, pero **ESTOY HARTA DE SENTIRME CULPABLE** — digo alejándome.


	7. Encontrando mi camino de regreso

**Se que este capitulo me quedo muy largo pero no me siento a gusto cortándolo ya que necesitamos a Enzo para que a Caroline le caiga el veinte de que el amar a una persona viene con amar todo el paquete, malo, bueno, sea como sea la otra persona.**

* * *

Tyler no estaba en lo correcto, yo no había visto bondad en Klaus. Él era el chico más malo de todos, y siendo así es precisamente como yo lo amo. Porque amar alguien es aceptarlo tal y como es, sin querer cambiar nada, así que amo Klaus, malo, psicótico, asesino, destructivo, sí que era protector, amable, tierno, pero no me había cuenta de eso hasta que yo ya estaba enamorada. Yo lo amaba incondicionalmente, y un amor como este a veces puede nublar nuestro juicio. Yo sé que suena loco. Sí, lo estoy. Estoy loca porque estoy enamorada de alguien que es la peor pesadilla para algunas personas, pero para mí no era una pesadilla, era mi sueño más dulce, y con él me sentía tranquila y protegida. Hilarante, ¿no?

Pero por ahora yo no estaba todavía lista para irme con él. Demasiadas cosas malas están pasando aquí. Tengo que ayudar a mis amigos, primero. Elena, Damon, ambos son destripadores "destripadores de vampiros", para ser precisos. Me ofrezco para encontrar el antídoto. Y estoy rebuscando entre los restos que quedan en el improvisado laboratorio del Dr. Maxfield. Me tropiezo con la grabadora, que registra que el virus con el Katherine infecto a Elena con contiene trazas de veneno de hombre lobo, procedentes de la sangre infectada de Nadia. Oh Dios, oh Dios, esto es malo.

Yo escucho el mensaje grabado — Oh, Dios mío. — Me sorprendí cuando Enzo entro en la habitación.

— ¿Así que los hombres lobo son reales? Siempre he pensado que, era, ya sabes, una broma. — Yo no estoy divertida, pero Enzo no le importa. — Soy Enzo. — Él me dijo de lo más tranquilo.

— El "Enzo"... — dije tratando de aclarar las cosas.

— No... El otro. — Él respondió bromeando.

— Ja. Muy bien, otro Enzo. No sé qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, pero yo no quiero ser parte de ello. — Le respondí dándome la vuelta.

— Estoy aquí por la misma razón por la que tu estas... quiero que este virus que hace que los vampiros se alimenten de vampiros fuera de nuestras vidas. — Me dijo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que quieres a tu compañero de matanzas de nuevo? ¿Matar a gente inocente no es tan divertido cuando estás solo? — Le dije con sarcasmo.

— Cierto. Damon menciono que tú eres de las que juzgan. Además... Él también dijo que tenías una cierta debilidad por los acentos. — Me dijo tratando de ser seductor. Oh, yo no tengo una debilidad por los acentos. Tengo una debilidad por Klaus.

— Ugh. Estate en paz. No necesitamos más problemas. — Él es realmente repugnante.

— ¿Entonces tú no estarías lo más mínimo impresionada si te digo que tengo el antídoto? — Una vez más tratando de seducirme. Pero me llamó mi atención. Me doy la vuelta y los dos nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro.

Me habló de los "viajeros", que tienen el antídoto, para ambos virus. Pero querían que Stefan viniera. Llamé a Stefan.

— Hola — Stefan contestó el teléfono.

— Por favor, dime que eso es una buena noticia. — Elena dijo angustiado.

— Malas noticias... No es el mismo virus. — Le dije a ellos yo estaba realmente preocupada.

— ¿Qué es? — Stefan preguntar con ansiedad.

— El Dr. Creepenstein estaba trabajando en la próxima fase del virus. Cuando Nadia estaba enferma, él estaba experimentando en su sangre y que descubrió una forma de extraer el veneno de hombre lobo de su sangre y lo puso en el virus. — Yo les expliqué.

— Espera... ¿qué quieres decir con "veneno de hombre lobo"? Eso significa que es fatal. — Stefan respondió. Él estaba realmente angustiado.

— Oh, Dios mío... — Elena dijo asustada.

— ¡Hola! ¿Acaso crees que soltaría eso, sin un resquicio de esperanza? Hay un antídoto. Simplemente requiere que vengas a verme. Te envió un mensaje de texto con la dirección. — Le dije. Los "viajeros" quieren que Stefan se encuentre con ellos. Oh dios, me recuerda a Klaus, con ganas de tener a su viejo amigo de nuevo, aunque tuviera que forzarlo.

— O tú podrías traerlo hasta aquí. — Creo que él realmente no quería dejar Elena y Damon, solos juntos.

— No, Tienes que ir allí. Y no me preguntes por qué, porque yo no lo puedo decir. — Lo intento de nuevo.

— Caroline... esto no tiene ningún sentido... Sólo dime exactamente... — dijo de mala gana.

— Si yo pudiera decirte, ¿no crees que estaría allí ahora mismo para ayudar a Elena? ¡Te envió un mensaje de texto con la dirección! — Yo le dije, como si le estuviera ordenando que fuera allí.

— Yo no voy a ninguna parte hasta que me digas lo que está pasando. — Parecía loco.

— Los viajeros no quieren que nadie sepa lo que están haciendo, y por "nadie", me refiero a cierta "bruja emo novata" del tipo de las que tienen malas actitudes. Solo llega allí rápido, ¿de acuerdo? — Yo estaba tratando de ser amable.

Colgamos el teléfono. Nosotros (los "viajeros", Enzo, y yo) nos encontramos con Stefan finalmente en alguna estación de tren abandonada. Empezamos hablando de Damon una Elena. Yo quería que Damon le dijera a Elena que había matado a Aarón. Yo le estaba preguntando cuándo iba a decirle, Stefan trato de poner excusas por su hermano. Yo le digo que Damon debe decirle pronto a Elena que mato a Aarón a sangre fría, así ella no lo perdona y vuelve con Stefan. Yo estaba tratando de hacer que mis dos mejores amigos estén juntos de nuevo. Y ahí estaba Enzo, el amigo psicótico de Damon. Dice que es verdadero amigo de Damon. Yo no lo creo. Y él está con los "viajeros" ahora. Tienen el antídoto para el virus del destripador.

Los "viajeros" nos dijeron Elena es valiosa para ellos por lo que están en busca de un antídoto para el virus que tiene ella también. Pero necesitan que " nosotros" más bien Stefan les ayude a encontrar algo.

— Primero, tenemos que encontrar algo. — Dijo Sloan, una "viajera", demonios ella estaba tan tranquila.

— Okey. ¿Qué necesitas? — Dijo Stefan con ansiedad.

— Otro tú — Ella respondió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, hay otro yo por ahí? — Stefan pregunta con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Así por ahí en algún lugar hay otro doppelgänger de Stefan, eso es nuevo. Enzo lo confirma, él ha estado con los "viajeros" por un par de semanas y ha aprendido las cosas; como que el último par restante de doppelgängers son especiales. El líder de los "viajeros", Markos, quiere que la sangre de la última pareja restante de doppelgängers, es decir, Stefan y Elena. Así que Stefan y Elena son especiales, pero no dicen que tan especiales. Ellos querían vincular Stefan a su doble con el fin de encontrarlo y matarlo. Debido a que un doppelgänger vampiro es mejor que un humano.

No, no, yo puedo permitir eso, porque eso significa que puedo perder a Stefan. La última vez que una bruja lo relacionado con su doppelgänger, frió su cerebro y perdió la memoria. Sin embargo, él voluntariamente se ofrece para el hechizo de unión a cambio del antídoto. Pienso en matarlos a todos, como yo lo hice a las brujas cuando iban a matar a Bonnie. Stefan no están de acuerdo conmigo. Me dijo que él iba a estar bien.

— Voy a estar bien. — Dijo Stefan.

— Sí, hasta que pierdas tu memoria de nuevo. — Yo estaba preocupada.

— Bueno, si pierdo mi memoria, yo no recuerdo que tenía algo por qué preocuparme en primer lugar. ¿Ves? Es una situación de Ganar / ganar. — Dijo tratando de ser gracioso. Le doy 'la mirada'.

— ¿Quién se ofrece voluntariamente para una terapia de electrochoques embrujada? — Le dije con sarcasmo, aunque yo no estaba muy bien.

— Yo... Y lo haría por ti también. Mira... vamos a decir que ellos de verdad fríen mi cerebro. — Él quería que yo pensara en su hermano, y en Elena que sólo era su amiga. Él ya no me tenía que reasegurar eso. Ahora yo me había dado cuenta que él amaba Katherine. Yo estaba bien con eso.

— Los voy a matar... — le dije.

— Cierto. Y entonces tú te vas a salir de control por haberlos matado y luego, me haces un favor, me recuerdas que éramos amigos. — Sí, porque siempre yo mataba a alguien que comenzaba a ir hacia abajo espiral fuera de control hacia la depresión. Yo no soy una asesina.

Antes de que Sloan comenzara con el hechizo de vinculación, Stefan pidió los antídotos. En primer lugar ellos no querían entregarlos, pero él dijo que estaba allí y él haría todo lo que querían. Entonces Enzo entregará los antídotos. Me quedaré con Stefan. Comenzó el hechizo de vinculación, Stefan estaba sufriendo. Entonces amenazó con un cuchillo a Sloan en su garganta. Se detienen. Stefan se desmaya. Después llegué a un acuerdo con los "viajeros", voy a asegurarme que Stefan está bien.

— Hey. — Stefan me mira confundido.

— Hola. — Dijo y luego bromea. — ¿Rebecca? Hola. —

— Oh, Dios mío... — Me preocupaba que hayan frito el cerebro.

— ¡Es broma! Lexy, ¿no? — Bromea otra vez, pero ahora lo sé.

— Fue divertido ¡la primera vez! — Le dije tratando de no reírme.

— ¿Funcionó? — Me pregunta con inquietud.

— El motor está funcionando "Blondie". Aprecio la llamada. Vamos a hacer esto. — Enzo me llamó. Teníamos que salir.

— ¿Me he perdido algo? — Me pregunta preocupado.

— Sloan iba a freír tu cerebro para matar a tu... otro tú. Yo no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, así que... Puede que me haya ofrecido voluntariamente para ayudar a lidiar Enzo con él. — Dije con calma.

— ¿Quieres decir... matarlo? — Estaba un poco preocupado. Nos miramos entre nosotros, sin decir una palabra.

— Caroline... No puedo dejarte — Él quería decir que no me pedirá que matara a alguien.

— Ellos sólo quieren uno con vida, ¿recuerdas? Es él o tú. — Le dije, si tengo que elegir te escojo a ti.

— Esta muy bien. Bueno, yo voy contigo. — Él dijo, él haría cualquier cosa para evitar que me sienta culpable.

— No compañero. Tú no vienes. Ellos te necesitan para conseguir localizarlo. Tic tac, preciosa. El tiempo es oro. — Dijo Enzo.

— Voy a estar bien, Stefan. Además, tú harías lo mismo por mí. ¿Verdad? — Le contesté. Stefan, que haría cualquier cosa por su hermano y amigos, y sé que va a sonar gracioso, pero yo estoy comenzando a pensar en ellos como hermanos también, dos hermanos mayores.

— Yo no confío en él... — Yo lo sé Stefan, él un psicópata manipulador.

— No te preocupes. Yo tampoco. Estaré a salvo, lo prometo. — O por lo menos tratare...

Me bajo del vagón de tren en el que estábamos, Enzo me ofrece una mano, pero no la acepto. Vamos a Atlanta. Empezamos a buscar pero Atlanta es una ciudad grande, necesitábamos más pistas. Estamos sentados uno frente al otro en un restaurante. Mi teléfono empieza a vibrar sobre la mesa, pero antes de que pueda recogerlo, Enzo me lo arrebata. Sloan estaba llamando, nos dijo el nombre doppelgänger era Tom Avery, y que ella lo vio trabajando en el Hospital Metropolitano de Atlanta. Yo me enoje, ella había roto nuestro acuerdo. Yo estaba muy enojada por lo que le dije que yo me haría cargo de Tom y, a cambio, ella dejaría de usar a Stefan para tratar de doppelbombardearlo psíquicamente. Porque cada vez que los vinculaba, estaba friendo el cerebro de Stefan.

— Me importa un comino su cerebro. Es su sangre lo que importa. — Me dijo. — Y hasta que Stefan y Elena sean los dos últimos doppelgängers en la Tierra, su sangre es inútil para mí. Así créeme que le voy a Stefan lobotomía de callejón si tú no puedes matar a Tom Avery. — Ella trató de asustarme.

— Bueno, yo no fallo en hacer las cosas. Así vuélvelo a hacer y te mato también. — Le dije, lo digo en serio. Puedo matar cuando mis amigos están en peligro. Cuelgo el teléfono y lo arrojo al otro lado de la mesa.

Enzo mirándome divertido agrego — ¿Te voy a matar también? Eres como un alegre, ángel rubio de la muerte. Casi me habías convencido... —

Vamos al Hospital Metropolitano de Atlanta, en busca de Tom. Me firmo en la recepción.

— Entonces, el recepcionista no conoce a Tom personalmente, pero use la compulsión para obligarle a llamar a alguien sí. — Dije mientras me sentaba a esperar a que alguien que viniera a hablar con nosotros. Enzo se me queda mirando hasta que saco una revista y comienzo a leerla.

— Okey. Me doy por vencido. No puedo decir si estas evitando a la misión, o a mí. — Dijo Enzo.

— Bueno, ¿por qué no pueden ser ambas cosas? — Le contesté.

— Debido a que me he ganado un poco de compañía, después de entregar el antídoto que evito que Damon y Elena se consumieran el uno al otro lado... Literalmente. — Él estaba como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

— Sí, bueno, eso no quiere decir que confío en ti. Todavía no entiendo por qué sigues aquí. — Yo no confío en él sé que esconde algo.

— Damon está tratando de ser un buen chico hoy en día, lo que significa que necesito un nuevo compañero de matanzas. — Dijo en tono de broma. Volteo los ojos. — ¡Estoy bromeando! Una broma... Humor británico... — Él ni siquiera es británico.

Yo claramente no estoy interesada hablar más con él, entonces Enzo recoge su propia revista y comienza a leerla.

— Ahh. Las mujeres modernas. Todo pechos, ningún misterio. Excluyendo la presente compañía. — Él dijo con coquetería.

— Por Dios. Por favor, no me digas que soy la verdadera razón de que estés aquí. — Yo estaba molesta.

— ¿Por qué no? Según lo que Damon me dijo, yo soy tu tipo. He viajado, acento encantador, y moral dudosa... — otra vez coqueteando conmigo.

— Mmm. Arrogante, sin tacto, completamente incapaz de tomar una pista. — Mmm no, no él no es mi tipo no es rubio, de ojos azules, atractivo, con hermosa barba de tres días, amable, gentil, amante, no, no es Klaus. Y la barba incipiente no le queda a Enzo, tan bien como a él.

— Precisamente. Bueno, para ser honesto, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí una vez. Ella trabajaba para los de Agustine. — ¿Está diciendo la verdad, finalmente?

— ¿Quieres decir que te torturó? Definitivamente, me identifico con eso — Él ¿es una especie de masoquista? Que retorcido.

— Maggie estaba allí sólo para observar mi comportamiento en cautiverio. La verdad es que ella me gustaba un poco. — Esto es retorcido, él está enamorado.

— Y déjame adivinar, ella hizo que quisieras ser un mejor hombre. — Dije sarcásticamente.

— No, en absoluto. Ella sólo me recordó que yo era bueno en un principio. — Me sorprendió su respuesta, pero antes de que pueda responder, un médico viene a hablar con nosotros. Dijo que Tom había estado desaparecido durante 4 meses. Le llamo a Stefan preguntarle si vio más. Sloan lo vincula a su doppelgänger de nuevo para obtener más información. 6643 Peachtree Drive, una mujer pelirroja. Su nombre era Hazel. Stefan me dijo que no lo matara, él es una buena persona. Nos acercamos a una vieja, casa localizada en la dirección que Stefan nos dio. Encontramos líneas extrañas de ¿"sangre"? y sal esparcidas a través del pasillo principal de la casa. Y una muchacha de pelo rojo, una bruja. Enzo la mata para que podamos entrar a la casa.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Ella era nuestra única pista! — Yo estaba enojada.

— Exactamente. Y yo soy un vampiro asesino. ¡Sorpresa! — Justo cuando creía que podía empezar a confiar en él.

Entramos en la casa, después de matar a la bruja que la habitaba. Su cuerpo yace en el suelo, con una herida abierta en la frente. Él me dijo que estaba en un trance; incapaz de responder preguntas. Él no entiende por qué estoy enojada. Él sólo está haciendo lo que sea necesario para salvar a mi amigo, porque yo no lo haré. No me gusta su tono de voz, no me gusta lo que tenga razón. Yo no puedo ser la asesina a sangre fría de un hombre inocente.

— Estas entendiendo todo mal, Caroline Forbes. Yo no te estoy juzgando. Te estoy preparando — Empezó a decir yo me burlo de eso — He visto soldados, hombres entrenados para matar, que al mirar a su enemigo a los ojos y se congelan en el campo de batalla; una duda que por lo general les cuesta la vida. — Me dijo tratando ilustrar su punto.

— Bueno, la última vez que revise, esto no es una guerra y yo no soy un soldado, pero Stefan es una de las mejores personas que conozco y cuando se trata de salvar su vida, sí, voy a hacer casi cualquier cosa... — Yo digo como un tren descarrilado cuando escucho un sonido chirriante bajo, procedente de otra habitación. — ¿Qué es ese sonido? — Pregunto con ansiedad.

— Un corazón delator. — Él me respondió. Seguimos el sonido a su punto de origen, el sótano. Allí, nos encontramos con Tom Avery en una especie de estado de coma. Intenté despertarlo. Enzo me dijo que él lo haría. Le dije que yo hice el trato, yo mataré a Tom. Puse mis manos sobre la garganta de Tom y lentamente comencé a estrangularlo, pero antes de que pueda aplicar mucha presión, Tom sacude de vuelta a la vida. Y yo no podía matarlo ahora que está despierto.

Tom se arranca los tubos del rostro, dijo: — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —

— Somos ángeles compañero, y hemos venido a llevarte al dulce porvenir... — Enzo le dijo tratando de no ser sarcástico.

Cruza sus ojos con los míos y trato de calmarlo usando la compulsión. Cálmate. Puedes confiar en mí —

— Conectarte con él sólo lo hará más difícil para ti — Él está tratando de advertirme, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, tengo que salvar a Tom.

— Déjame hacer esto a mi manera. — Respondí molesta. Luego hablo con Tom. — Yo soy tu amiga y tú eres todo para mí. ¿Confías en mí? —

— Por supuesto. — Tom dijo confirmando que él está obligado a confiar en mí.

— Bueno. Ahora, te lo prometo, no te sentirás nada. — Le dije a Tom. Y a toda velocidad le rompo el cuello a Enzo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Tom pregunta sorprendido.

— Te voy a sacar de aquí. — Le digo.

Subimos, y a mi coche y luego lo llevo a un restaurante a comer algo. Tom y yo ahora nos sentamos en un restaurante. Observo mientras Tom se atraganta con la comida.

— Hazel parecía agradable, así que ya sabes, pensé, uh, ¿por qué ir a cenar? Así que me duché, la recogí y eso fue todo... esa es la última cosa que recuerdo de los últimos cuatro meses. — Tom me dijo intrigado.

— Ella te secuestró esa noche... te encerro desde ese entonces... te mantuvo escondido, alejado de cualquier persona que supiera magia. — Le contesté tratando de explicar.

— Como tú dijiste, ella era una bruja de verdad. — Él piensa que estoy bromeando.

— Sí — no más explicaciones que no entenderá.

— No sé por qué te estoy contando la historia de toda mi vida. — Él parecía sorprendido.

— Es porque use la compulsión para obligarte. Y que estuvieras calmado y no te preocuparas. — Le respondí.

— Hmm. ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto sobre mí? — Se preguntó.

— Yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que eres un buen chico... que no hay secretos escondidos... Ese tipo de cosas. — Yo estaba tratando de encontrar una razón para matarlo, pero no, él es bueno.

— ¿Y? — Me preguntó.

— Y… tú estás cerca de ser una de las personas más agradables que he conocido. — Él no es el más agradable, el más agradable es Stefan.

— Bueno, lo mismo digo, porque yo recuerdo que tú me salvaste la vida. Por lo tanto, si hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensártelo, házmelo saber. — Él me respondió.

Le sonrío. Empiezo a imaginar: De repente, Tom comienza a atragantarse con la comida. Él trata de alcanzar su vaso de agua, pero lo agarro y lentamente lo muevo fuera de su alcance. Me siento allí hasta que él se desploma sobre la mesa, muerto. Eso sería bueno.

— Ugh. Em. Lo que necesito de ti no, no es algo que yo pueda tomar. — Es que yo no le puedo decir que lo necesito es que este muerto.

— No entiendo. — Él está desconcertado.

— Bueno, no tienes que hacerlo. Sólo que me recuerdas a alguien que es realmente importante para mí. — Le dije. Matarlo es como tratar de matar a mi hermano.

— Bueno, que demonios él debe de ser un tipo con suerte. — Sonaba celoso.

— Si. — Tengo usar la compulsión, no soy indicada. Él sólo tiene un enamoramiento por quien lo rescato. — Tú también, porque después de esto, tú vas a tomar un tren, y vas a pasear hasta que encuentres un lugar que te guste; conocerás a una chica bonita; sentaras cabeza; y serás feliz por el resto de tu larga, larga vida. — Cuando termino de usar la compulsión, empieza a comer de nuevo, me haciendo que yo le diga que reduzca la velocidad. — Sólo tienes tomártela tranquilo con los carbohidratos. Son un peligro. —

Después salir del restaurante, voy a darle un aventón a la estación de tren. Así que llegamos a mi coche en un estacionamiento subterráneo.

— No creo haber comido antes tanto en mi vida. — Tom me dijo.

— Si. Yo no creo que nadie haya. — Tratando de no pensar que al dejarlo ir me estaba poniendo Stefan en gran riesgo.

— Bueno, supongo fue una última cena apropiada. — Enzo dijo mientras que venía detrás de él y le rompía el cuello antes de que yo pudiera protegerlo.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? — Yo estaba sorprendida y un poco enojada.

— Porque tú no eres la única que llegó a un acuerdo para salvar la vida de alguien. Ese viejo amor que he mencionado, Maggie, los "viajeros" afirman que saben dónde encontrarla. — Sus ojos me dijeron que decía la verdad, estaba enamorado.

— Bueno, si ella es como yo, que acaba de perder todo respeto por ti. — ¿Que estoy diciendo?, si ella lo quiere también va a respetar y aceptar a cualquier lado de él, lo hago, yo respeto y acepto todos los lados de Klaus.

— No. Con el tiempo voy a ganar su perdón. Porque a diferencia de ti, Caroline, yo si estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario por la gente que quiero. Los "viajeros" se trasladaron a algún depósito de chatarra en las afueras de Mystic Falls. Siente con la libertad de decirle a Stefan que tú fuiste la que le salvó la vida. — Auch Enzo, eso duele. Tienes mucha razón tengo miedo de las cosas que tendría que hacer por amor. No eras un idiota, al final. Yo no sé lo que voy a tener que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Enzo se fue, le doy una última mirada al cadáver de Tom. Sus ojos abiertos en un perpetuo estado de shock. Luego me fui al campamento de los "viajeros" cerca de Mystic Falls. Encuentro a Stefan solo en la parte trasera de un coche.

— ¿Stefan? Hey. — Yo estaba muy preocupada por ti.

— Hey — Parecía cansado.

Me acosté junto a Stefan. Él me pregunta — ¿Estas ...?

— ¿Soy una fracasada total? Sip. Pero por el lado bueno, yo también estoy cansada y de muy mal humor. — Yo le dije y es que si, estaba de muy mal humor.

— Es bueno verte que de todos modos. Así que, ¿quieres decirme qué pasó? — Quería saber si estoy bien físicamente y emocionalmente.

— Lo acabo de hacer. Fallé. No lo podía matar, Stefan. Ni siquiera para salvarte. — Espero que esa sea la respuesta que él buscaba.

— Te das cuenta de que te sientes culpable por no ser capaz de matar a alguien. — Sí, lo creo, ya que tú eres más como un hermano para mí, no eres solo cualquier amigo.

— No, me siento culpable porque todavía estás prisionero. — Le dije.

— Vamos, Caroline. Ellos nunca me iban a dejar ir. Soy demasiado importante para ellos. — Dijo

— Bueno, tú eres aún más importante ahora. Enzo mató a Tom. — Le dije con tristeza.

— Ahí va, otra razón para odiar a Enzo, supongo. — Él respondió con sarcasmo.

— Debería haberlo visto venir. Todo ese cuento de "oh, estoy tan encantador porque quiero que te distraigas". Yo... Yo prácticamente lo inventé ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Pero creo que estaba más ocupada pensando en que no me caía bien que en otra cosa. Me preguntaba si tenemos que ir.

— Dormimos — Stefan estaba cansado.

Me río, en parte de verdad, en parte confundida. — Eso es heroico. —

— Bueno, la parte de héroe de mi cerebro necesita recargarse después de, ya sabes, ser torturado durante todo el día mientras tú estaba allá afuera coqueteando con otro británico. — Él me dijo en tono de broma.

— ¡Cállate! Ja, ja. Eso es muy gracioso. — Me doy para quedar de lado y frente a Stefan.

— Nosotros recuperamos nuestras fuerzas y esperaros la oportunidad de largarnos como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de aquí; juntos. — Tiene razón estamos cansados. Cierro los ojos por un segundo y los abre de nuevo.

— ¿Lo sabías? Es por eso que me dejaste ir, porque lo sabías todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? — Le pregunto.

— ¿Sabía qué? — Respondió.

— Que yo no podría hacerlo. — Le respondí.

— No, que no podrías hacerlo, pero no lo harías. — Me dijo.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto.

— Porque eso es lo que te hace, tu — Está en lo cierto sólo en parte. No pude hacerlo porque me recordaba a él. Era como tratar de matarlo a él. Y tiene razón, porque si lo hubiera matado yo iba caer cuesta abajo en una espiral de depresión por culpabilidad. Creo que Klaus también lo sabe porque él trató de evitar que yo matara a las brujas. Pero la verdad es que bajo la presión voy a matar por amor, incluso si después de eso me arrepiento. Oh Dios, de repente me doy cuenta de que todavía soy una muchacha miedosa e insegura.

Nos quedamos allí por unos minutos más hasta que me acurruco a Stefan. Entonces nos quedamos dormidos. Stefan y yo estamos durmiendo. Stefan tiene su brazo envuelto alrededor de mi estómago y yo mi mano sobre la suya. Nos despertamos cuando escuchamos a los "viajeros" cantando. Nos enteramos de algo espeluznante. Los "viajeros" estaban bebiendo la sangre de Stefan y de Elena, después esto arden en llamas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Pero escapamos de allí.

— ¿Que debemos hacer ahora? — Pregunto inquisitivamente.

— Vamos a lidiar con lo que venga cuando vemos que es, está bien. — Dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

— Oh, Dios... ¿Cuándo va a estar lo suficientemente calmado como para pensar en cómo puedo ser feliz? — Suspiro susurrando casi llorando.

— ¿Entonces estamos listos para continuar con nuestra charla? — Él pregunta mientras me sujetaba con un brazo en mi cintura.

Lo miro, ¿qué quiere decir? Yo no tengo ganas de hablar. Demasiadas cosas malas están pasando. Y extraño a Klaus. Él me miró.

— Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? — Dijo como si pudiera ver a través de mí.

— Es sólo... ahhh... lo amo — Estaba tan triste.

— ¿Y por qué estás llorando? Él todavía está allí — dijo abrazándome.

Me solté de su abrazo. Él me jalo de nuevo y le digo con una risita — Sabía que volviste a estar enamorado de Katherine —

— ¿Por qué conviertes esto en hablar sobre Katherine y yo? Además ella esta muerta, no vale la pena hablar de ello — dijo con tristeza.

— Oh lo siento — Yo estaba muy triste, realmente no quise decir eso. Pero es que es más fácil para mí burlarme de cualquier otra cosa que enfrentar mi error. — Tú... tienes razón, yo lo amo y lo extraño, pero cometí un gran error—

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú no te referirás a la estúpida promesa que hiciste hacer, ¿verdad? — Me pregunto tratando de consolarme.

— No... sí, yo fui tan estúpida, me refiero a que hice que se fuera, incluso si, él no quería. — Yo estaba llorando.

— No llores así, Care... me rompe el corazón — Estaba tratando de calmarme.

— Puedes llorar también... Quiero decir que la necesitamos — sollozo y sorbo los mocos.

— Tú tienes razón Care, tal vez tengo que derramar algunas lágrimas. — me dijo con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. — Es solo que nadie entendería, principalmente Damon.

— Tú estás preocupado, de que los demás no entiendan... ponte en mis zapatos. — le dije.

— Pero te equivocas... todos saben sobre tú y Klaus y el único que actúa como un idiota es Tyler. — Me dijo con su mirada más seria.

— Tienes razón, pero lo he perdido — le dije un poco triste, pero más tranquila.

— Tú dijiste que él te prometió no volver, y no buscarte, pero no te pido que hicieras lo mismo, así que tú puedes ir a buscarlo — señaló tratando hacer que yo me diera cuenta de que todo ahora está en mis manos.

— Sí, pero no puedo, no ahora — Empecé a llorar de nuevo. — Tú me necesitas aquí.

— Tú puedes esperar hasta que estés lista, lo quieres, sólo tienes que enfrentarlo y decirle — me dijo

— Pero... pero yo no puedo ser feliz si tú estás en peligro. — Lloré.

— Llámale, dile que espere por un tiempo, — me dijo — ¿ya ha esperado, por ti, por, qué 3 años? No creo que le importaría esperar el tiempo que tú desees sabiendo a ciencia cierta que realmente lo amas —

— Voy a pensarlo — le dije con una sonrisa — y está bien si amas a Katherine, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que está muerta ayudará a que te recuperes pronto.

— Espero que tengas razón, me duele — me abrazo.

Estábamos en frente de la pensión de los Salvatore.

—Tengo que ir a casa, — le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla — a menos que quieras que me quede. — no dice nada, él sólo sigue abrazándome. Así que agarro su mano y entro en la casa a su habitación. Primero ir a la cocina y agarrando dos bolsas de sangre para cenar.

Nos tumbamos en la cama, a beber nuestra sangre. Yo estaba recostada en su pecho y él me acariciaba el pelo.

— Soy un verdadero tonto, yo la quiero mucho, ella era todo lo que quería y más, ella era una superviviente, y ahora está muerta y lo peor es que no puedo decirle lo que siento — Él me dijo llorando.

Me senté y lo recosté en mi regazo, ¿qué puedo decir? — Stefan, no está bien, pero me va a mejorar, el dolor con el tiempo se va, no del todo pero va a doler menos —

— Sí, lo sé, ahora estoy cansado deberíamos dormir un poco. Recuerda que tienes que llamar a Klaus — dijo recobrando la compostura.

— Okey, lo llamaré por la mañana — Respondí no muy convencida. Tenía miedo de que él no quisiera esperar.

— Aquí, tómalo — me dio una caja blanca con un lazo amarillo. — Lo compre para el cumpleaños de Elena, pero puedo comprar otro y tú lo necesitas ahora. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Gracias — el regalo era un pijama de franela roja y negra.

— Tú te quedas aquí voy a ir a otra habitación — me dijo, dejando la habitación. Le asentí.

Me cambié de ropa, me pongo la piyama. Por la mañana voy a ir a casa y recojo alguna ropa. Esto es raro Elena y Damon no están aquí. No voy a preocuparme. Necesito una buena noche de sueño. Voy a soñar con Klaus.

— Hola, AMOR — Klaus me saludó con una sonrisa.

— Tenía la esperanza de verte, oh Dios... Estoy muy cansado — le susurro abrazando y besándolo.

— Bonita piyama, ven vamos a la cama — me respondió coquetamente, oh Dios, su acento Inglés me derrite. Oh, mi piyama nuevo no es demasiado sexy.

Salté a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Él me sostiene, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y me lleva a la habitación. Comenzó a besarme el cuello yo hago lo mismo con él. Oh Dios, me gusta sentir sus besos. Él me tiro a la cama. Yo río. Lo agarré por el cuello, y lo hago caer encima de mí. Se ríe también. Y sigue besándome. Yo respondo sus besos. Empiezo a quitarle la camisa mientras me quita la blusa. Empezamos a parecer desesperados. Oh Dios, siento su piel caliente tan cerca de la mía. Luego me quita los pantalones, ahora únicamente tengo puestas mis pequeñas tangas de encaje rojo.

— Mmm, me gusta tu ropa interior, — Dijo mirándome con una mirada cachonda, mientras que él desliza sus pantalones de mezclilla para quítaselos. Mmm, no lleva ropa interior. Me quita la tanga y empezó a besarme ahí abajo. Su lengua, lamiendo mi coño, sus pequeñas mordidas, sus dedos estimulando mi clítoris. Oh Dios, todo lo que podía hacer era gemir. Y gritar su nombre. Pero quiero darle placer también, así que usé mi fuerza de vampiro, y tirar de él hasta acostarlo en la cama y lo monto tras romper una de las sabanas y atar sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama. — Travesuras cachondas, Mmm — dijo en tono cachondo. Empecé a besar sus labios, nuestras lenguas, bailando y luchando, como si fuéramos a consumirnos el uno al otro. Lo beso y le doy pequeños mordiscos en la oreja, luego le beso, lamo y chupo un poco el cuello. Sigo bajando por su pecho... su abdomen musculoso y bien formado, oh Dios, esta tan bueno, él es tan guapo. Mis labios y mi lengua recorren cada parte de su abdomen, bajo hacia sus caderas a su deliciosa y gruesa verga. Empiezo a chupar, morder, besar y lamer... mmm delicioso...

— Mmm AMOR — gime.

— Lo estas disfrutando — le susurro.

— Absolutamente, sí — gruñe.

Mi boca vuelve a hacer lo que estaba haciendo lamer, besar y dar pequeños mordiscos a su verga totalmente parada. Mi mano acariciando sus huevos. Él gime, gruñe, me llama "AMOR" y grita mi nombre. Mi mano masajea su verga mientras mi lengua lamía sus huevos. Mmm delicioso, me gusta. Él se viene. Me acerco a besar sus labios apasionadamente.

Me doy cuenta de que no voy a tener que esperar mucho tiempo ya que su verga comienza a pararse de nuevo. Empecé a cabalgarlo, su verga me penetra, al tiempo que yo subía y bajaba en una danza rítmica, sintiendo su verga dentro de mí, entrando en mí exactamente como yo quería, lento o rápido, profundo y duro. Sintiendo su verga dentro de mi vagina mojada, acerque mis senos a su boca para que él fuera capaz de besar y chupar mis pezones excitados. — Dame un pequeño mordisco — Le ordene, sus colmillos salieron. — No, no, no sin colmillos — le dije con coquetería. Él hizo lo que le dije. Luego me acosté en la parte superior de su pecho besándolo apasionadamente. Entonces le muerdo en el cuello, oh su sangre sabe tan bien, mmm, de repente rompe la sabana desatando sus manos. Él agarra mis caderas haciendo que su penetración sea más profunda. — Oh, Klaus — Yo gimo. Sus manos hacen que me mueva más rápido, más profundo. Empecé a gritar su nombre — Klaus, sí, Klaus, mmm— sólo gruño y gimo. Entonces él me muerde también. Oh Dios, se siente maravilloso. Nuestras respiraciones, nuestros corazones van demasiado rápido, y él grita — Caroline, AMOR —. Yo grito demasiado — Nikklaus, oh, Dios —. Hemos llegado al clímax juntos. Yo me dejo caer sobre su pecho agotada . Él me abraza. — Me gusta esta parte dominante tuya — dijo al besarme. Cierro los ojos y me muerdo el labio.

— Te amo — le dije besándolo.

— Yo también te amo, pero esto no cuenta si, al menos, me llamas y me lo dices — dijo con una sonrisa. — O puedes simplemente enviarme un mensaje de texto, así puedo tener a una prueba. — Bromea.


End file.
